His Rebellious Soul
by Hinurans'girlychick66
Summary: a Melizabeth story about a renegade law breaker (Meliodas) who tries to persuade the law abiding princess (Elizabeth) to give up her morals and overthrow the kingdom with him as they fall in love! LEMON
1. Festivities

Laughter rings out through the square of the town as the festivities begin. King Baltra steps onto the stage and raises his arms above the crowd of townsfolk. "Good evening one and all!" His voice booming over the crowd brings everyone to a quite whisper now.

"I hope tonight will be one of fun, and not sorrow as we remember why we down these masks upon our faces. Circumstances with the neighboring kingdoms have become grim and to protect our identities we must now adorn these masks or may those who choose not to follow be imprisoned. Thankfully, we are a small community and need not know what lies behind them. Instead, we welcome them and hold special events such as these to remind us of how fortunate we are to be in the company of each other. Friends, family, and acquaintances who understand each of our hardships. So let's raise a glass and begin this splendid evening with happiness and a sky full of our most elaborate fireworks!"

Just as the king finishes his statement a bright ball of green sparkling flames bursts behind him and the crowd lets out a booming "Huzzah!"

"Hurry sister Veronica. If we are late again father will surely be cross this time!" Elizabeth cries out to her sister falling behind her.

"Wait for me please Ellie. I still have yet to put my other shoe on!" Veronica huffs back. Elizabeth, unaware of where she is headed due to the fact that her gaze is still on her sister, ends up tripping over a small boy in her hurry.

"Ouch!" she bellows out as Veronica rushes to her side.

"Oh gosh please forgive my little sister, Elizabeth please watch where you are going!" Veronica rushes her words together in a single breath and continues to apologize.

"Hey, hey, hey! it's alright no need to go apologizing so much!" The boy replies as he rubs the back of his head, wincing in pain.

"Sister! His face!" Veronica's stare is one of horror as she holds her index finger towards the boys unmasked face.

Elizabeth's first instinctive thought is 'His emerald eyes are gorgeous, face so flawless, and that hair so blonde!' Then she takes a closer look and a bitter taste fills her mouth as she notices he isn't wearing a mask

'He's a criminal! He doesn't wear a mask!' She shouts to herself in her head. She shakes it off as she remembers how late her and her sister are and grabs Veronica by the hand still facing the boy. She bows and rushes her words together like her sister did moments earlier, remembering to apologize for running into him "I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me." She then starts to hurry away from the boy with Veronica struggling to regain control of her thoughts. As soon as she does she snaps at her sister for her ignorance "Sister are we just going to say nothing about his..."

"Hush Veronica, it's none of our concern and we are very late. We have no time to waste on criminals like him" Elizabeth barks back, cutting Veronica off.

The two rush to their father's side as fast as they can manage, but he still senses their late arrival and they can see it on his face as his lips curl into a slight frown.

'O boy, here comes the lecture.' Elizabeth thinks regretfully to herself. Her cheeks turning pink under her silver crows face mask. She isn't hiding her feeling of fluster from her father at this point. She knows it's too late for that.

"No matter how precious you are to me my daughter, you are still not excused from your responsibilities as princess and may you never forget this." The king lets out through tight lips.

"Forgive me father, but Veronica was dragging behind and mother informed me that I was to wait for her." Elizabeth and the king turn their stare onto her sister as she speaks. Veronica still struggling to put her shoe on at this point.

"Maybe instead of thinking of thine own troubles, you might have been on time, had you helped her with hers." He retorts as Elizabeth hangs her head.

"Yes father." she finally replies.

As Elizabeth goes to kiss her father's brow and voice breaks through over the crowd.

"Baltra! I am sick of these festivals and your stupid nonsense of protection! As captain of the Seven Deadly Sins I know the truth about the neighboring kingdoms and demand you release the kingdom from these laws you call mandatory for our safety!"

Elizabeth's Face turns to shock and horror as she recalls the voice from earlier. 'It can't be!' She thinks as she starts to remember the boys voice from earlier.

"I'm Meliodas, the Dragon Sin of Wrath and I say these festivities will end now! Everybody better get the hell out of here if they don't want to see what possessed my sentencers to give me my name!" Meliodas continues to ramble on while the kingdom continues to laugh.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He screams loud enough for people in houses down the road to hear, some turning on their lights, others poking their heads out from their windows, all adorned with masks. A booming laughter now turns into a thunderous cackling.

"Ah well if it isn't the pipsqueak criminal Meliodas," the king seats himself in his thrown as he speaks "you and I both know you will do no such thing Meliodas." Snapping his fingers three strong able bodied looking men appear from behind him.

"I'd hoped you wouldn't have shown your face tonight, but if it has to come to this than I have no choice but to let Gilthunder, Howzer, and Griamore have a little fun as well."


	2. Town Square Face Off

Meliodas clutches the now visible dragon hilt firmly strapped to his back. "Go ahead and release your little pets, Baltra."

The king raises his arms and the three men take their places around Meliodas, each gripping their own sword as well.

"What's wrong little Gil?" Meliodas turns his attention to the eldest man in the group whose face looks as though he's about to break a sweat. "You're not going to cry on me are you boy?" He chuckles.

"Certainly not." Gilthunder snaps and unsheathes his blade towards Meliodas who properly dodges the it in a swift jump back. Screams can now be heard in the streets as bystanders run for their homes. Baltra sighs and clutches the bridge of his nose.

"Fools." He says to himself and grabs his daughter by the hand that's placed on his shoulder.

"Father, who is that boy?" Elizabeth questions, never taking her gaze away from Meliodas. The king, still very observant of his daughter's body language, tenses and tightens his grip on his daughter's hand.

"That is no boy, as he says, he is the captain of a band of criminals who don't abide by the laws of the kingdom since the great war of kingdoms." Taking a deep breath, the king turns his gaze to his daughter who respectfully turns hers onto him.

"And you are not to get involved with him. Is that understood!?" Elizabeth's heart skips a beat and sinks as her face turns pink

'What is he talking about!' she screamed to herself internally.

Her thoughts are distracted as she hears the first clash of blades colliding with each other. Gilthunder has Meliodas cornered, his back against a tall building, making it look as though he has nowhere to go and now Elizabeth feels a twinge of concern, though she isn't exactly sure why. Was it because of what her father said? She certainly couldn't have those kinds of feelings for someone she barely knew. That isn't even imaginable. But yet here she was, thoughts only for his safety. She was so concerned this meek looking boy would certainly die here against the walls of the city square, defenseless against the three big brawny men.

"Give it up Meliodas," the king interjects " you cannot win here. You are completely surrounded."

Meliodas chuckles before sighing and saying through a smirk "I guess you would be right Baltra, but then you would be telling me you don't remember Diane the serpent sin of envy, and you can't tell me that you have forgotten about your favorite giant. Now Diane!"

As Meliodas calls out to his companion, a fissure of enormous size bursts out from the ground just below Gilthunders feet.

"Ground Gladius!" A voice that's as sweet as it is loud rings out through the thundering sound of ground forming itself to her will. Behind the shadows, a figure of a slender woman takes form, her pigtails bouncing on either side of her face with a small hammer clutched in one hand.

"Giant!" Howzer blurts out through side stitching laughter. "She's so small she doesn't even clear your tiny head pipsqueak Meliodas!"

"Shut up you dumbass!" Diane bites back "Not that I should have to explain myself to you, but I prefer this size when I'm in the kingdom! So I take medications given to me by our fellow sin, who happens to be a mage. I make myself look smaller! But this is my true size." She says as she nods to an ominous figure lurking behind her. Recognizing the signal, the stranger lifts their hands and a light flow from their fingers. Diane starts to grow as the stranger continues to cast their spell. Pretty soon Diane is the same size as the building Meliodas is still leaning on. Meliodas lets out a whistle

"Danm Diane are you getting bigger? "

"Stupid!" Elizabeth thinks to herself while Diane expresses verbally. Both disapproving of his witty jesting without knowing it.

"Okay sheez don't get so worked up over what I said! Well Howzer, what do you think of my serpent sin now? " Meliodas chimes, causing Diane to blush

'He called me his.' She sighs to herself with joy. Sweat now starts to form on Howzers brow.

"Shit." He whispers under his breath. 'She's huge.' The king stands up, sweating profusely now.

"How could I have forgotten about Diane! Men retreat now!" He says snakingly

"But your majesty!" Griamore protests.

"Enough, fall back now!" Again he yells angrily this time. Grasping his daughter's hands, he forces them to leave the patio they had been standing on and make their way towards the castle in one of his royal coaches.

"You heard the king men, fall back." Gilthunder reinforces his kings will and the three of them follow behind.


	3. Sneaking Out

"What's the matter sister?" Veronica prods her sisters mind back in the sanctity of their castle.

"It's nothing." Elizabeth sighs deeply.

"That's not what your face is saying." Veronica says, poking her sisters face gently now.

"I'm just thinking about what father said. He told me not to get involved with that boy from earlier and I'm not sure what he means." She replies softly.

"Well try not to think about it too much ok Elizabeth, you'll worry me with all this thinking." Veronica yawns as her head hits her pillow

"Goodnight Ellie."

"Goodnight Veronica."

The full moons light can be seen through the window in the princess's room and Elizabeth has to hide her eyes from its radiance. As her feet hit the cold ground beneath her she shudders. Quickly she gets dressed and makes her way out of the room quietly, closing the door behind her. She runs as soundlessly and fast as she can down the hall and finds a small service door to sneak out of. It leads into the court yard of the kingdom which is surrounded by a giant cobblestone wall. It's intimidating for a commoner who hasn't lived behind the walls, but for a princess of the palace it's no obstacle to climb. She forces her weight over the top of the wall and starts her way down into the streets of the kingdom. Elizabeth stifles a giggle as she runs around the corner, barley missing being caught by the guards who are on their shift of night patrol.

'I'm going to go find that boy, I have more I must know about him. I must also find out what he means behind these lies my father tells. No one gets away with calling my father a liar.' She convinces herself of her motives as she runs towards the local pub.

"The perfect place for a criminal." She thinks aloud.

As Elizabeth approaches the bar, sounds of laughter, anger and confusion can be heard loud and clear behind the heavy wood door hiding the secrets of the townsfolk who come to get away from life's hardships. She forces the door open slowly and the patrons await the face that will follow the doors disposition. She peeks her head into the bar and musters up all her bravery to force a loud and shaky voiced "Where is Sir Meliodas!?"

The patrons stare at her angelic face hidden by her veneer she adorned before leaving the castle, baffled, before finally bursting into laughter. A couple of unfavored regulars sitting close to the door, get up and make their way over to her. One of the men puts his hand on the door and forces it open, causing Elizabeth to lose her footing and fall into the bars threshold. They all surrounded her simultaneously and chuckle low beneath their booze covered breaths.

"Girlie you must be lost, cuz this ain't a place for pretty young things like you." One huffs out low and husky between hiccups and burps. He reaches out and grabs ahold of her dress from the bosom. Before he can rip the fabric covering her chest a voice breaks the laughter and cheering.

"Leave her alone! A real man doesn't take advantage of a woman when he can't even remember who his own wife is, Erasmaus!" Meliodas grits his teeth and forces to hold a fist to his side instead of releasing it on Erasmaus. He sighs and let's go of Elizabeth

"For one night can't we have a little fun captain?" Erasmaus frowns.

"No now go clean up and force some of that booze out of your system, then you can take a nap little boy." Meliodas hisses. Coming close to Elizabeth he holds out his hand for her to take.

"Here let me help you up." He says helping her to her feet. He reaches his hand back once she lets go and brushes off her butt. Elizabeth almost jumps out of her skin as she gasps.

"Whoops sorry, I kind of have hands that are possessed." He chuckles grabbing her breasts now.

"It's alright." She says gullibly. "I was just surprised is all. You're Sir Meliodas, right?"

"Yeah that's me, what's a princess like you got business with me for?"

'How did he know I was a princess?' she stares blankly back at him causing him to snap his fingers at her.

"Hellooooo?" He jests again with her, back to grabbing her butt his time.

"Sorry!" She yelps. "I just wanted to know what you mean by calling my father a liar?!" The bar becomes hushed and stares are all on them now.

"Let's go somewhere else and talk about this okay Elizabeth?"

'now he knows my name too?' she thinks to herself 'who the heck is this boy?'

Meliodas leads her upstairs towards a door leading to a balcony. Two chairs sit next to the railing with a little table that sits between them. He pulls a chair out for her and motions his hand for her to take a seat. She nods her head and thanks him for his courtesy before sitting.

"So Elizabeth," he begins as he takes his seat "you want to know why I call your father a liar, right?"

"That's right!" She blurts out face turning pink with anger. He barley notices the change in color beneath the mask and lifts an eyebrow.

" Well I don't understand why you are so upset about it, seeing as how you are the one who brought the subject up." He says shaking his head.

"You where the one who interrupted such a glorious evening for everyone." She blurts out again

"First of all keep your voice down and second do you really feel like having to wear that dumb mask hides anything? Does it really serve any purpose and deserve such celebrations?" He interjects bitter fully. "I can read all of your emotions and thoughts without it. Wouldn't you rather want to take that thing o..."

"Don't!" She gasps out, grabbing his hand away from her mask that he had reached out to take from her. Accidentally slapping the mask off along with the outburst revealing two sapphire eyes below, the right one quickly covered by her hair falling in her face.

'Liz?' The voice in his head sound so loud right now. He stared right into her eyes not moving or even blinking, fascinated by their crystal like shimmer. She noticed his too now, though she had already been starring at them most of the night.

'It's Liz! Those eyes, her hair her nose! I didn't notice it before, but even now her smell!' He can't get this girl out of his thoughts, he sees her everywhere and every day, but now she's sitting right in front of him once more.

"Liz..." This time not as quiet, he says it out loud for no one else but him.

"What are you talking about, who is Liz, why won't you answer any of my questions!" Elizabeth's fury is obvious now. So obvious the patrons in the tavern have started poking their heads out of windows all over the bar, eager to get the slightest information as to what is going on above.

"Look I told you to keep it down, but now I really can't tell you what's going on," He says quickly putting her mask back on for her, "but come back tomorrow before noon and I'll give you more information." He whispers so quietly Elizabeth has to lean in to catch all of it.

"But I barely got anything out of you tonight." She says head hanging low.

" I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you with this crowd around, but if you come back tomorrow I swear I'll tell you everything you need to know. Just promise me you won't be upset with what I have to say. Mentally prepare yourself for what I might have to tell you. Ok?"

"I guess that would be best." Again she hangs her head and grabs his hand he offers out to her. He leads her back downstairs past the crowd of eyes staring into her back like daggers. Opening the door for her, she leaves makes her way back to the castle.

"Well that was a waste of time." She says under her breath as she drags her feet back home.


	4. Tears Turn Into Kidnap

The next day birds woke Elizabeth from her slumber and while yawning she wipes the sleep from her eyes. Her sisters already left their beds, ready for them to return later in the day for sleep once again.

'Perfect, now I won't have to sneak back out to see him again' Elizabeth thinks quietly to herself. Her heart fluttering when she thinks of his emerald eyes looking into hers last night. 'I can't believe my mask fell off like that, and who is Liz...no one has ever called me that, even if it is my nickname.' She yawns again, this time stretching.

"I guess I should get ready to meet him. He shouldn't mind if I stop by this early, right?" She asks herself alone in her giant room and proceeds to get dressed never forgetting her mask (it was second nature to her). She rushes out of the room, closing the door behind her and starts making her way past the kingdom walls, same as last night.

As she makes her way to the bar, thoughts of last night rush back into her head and she tries desperately to stop them. "I can't show up beet red like this, that would be mortifying!" She says to herself trying to calm her thoughts. She finally reaches his door and knocks inhumanely quiet. However, Meliodas still hears it somehow (almost as if he'd been waiting behind the door for her to show up) and the door swings into the bars dining room faster than an arrow being released from its bow.

"Hey! How's it going princess? Ready to talk about yesterday already? You're way early and also your face is red, almost as if you ran here!" He teases over and over.

'O my gosh! why can't he be polite and not always have to tease innocent girls like this! And my face is still red! O Gods!' She screams on the inside as her face deepens even more in color.

"Relax Princess," Meliodas still teasing "I won't tell anyone you were so excited to see a criminal you had to come stop by his place so early in the morning." He grins.

'I can't take that grin!' Elizabeth almost falls over but catches the door. "O yea well the door flew open at such great speeds, someone might say you had been waiting behind it the whole night for my knock!" He laughs out loud and wipes a tear from his left eye.

"I guess you got me there." He says shrugging his shoulders. "Well come on in." He holds her hand out for her to take and she quickly rushes by leaving his hand open for him to grope her as she moves towards a bar stool. Gasping she covers her butt and shoots him a dirty look which causes him to laugh again.

"So about your Father," He says getting right to the point of things. "As the King you know he's a big target for enemies. If they can bring him down, they can rule this kingdom and all of its trades and allies as well. That's where we as the seven deadly sins came in. We protected your father for a very long time, and sometimes I'd even see you running around in the halls princess. But I'm not surprised you don't remember that, it was a long time ago." He looks up solemnly from a cup he had gotten out to pour an ale into and sip from as he talked.

"Is that how you know my name?" Elizabeth askes staring at her skirt.

"Among other things, like why your father tells lies." He holds his finger to her lips as she goes to protest, causing her cheeks to flush with color. "I'm not saying your father is a bad man Elizabeth, but not all of us would agree with how he chooses to handle his problems. We left soon after the neighboring kingdom sent that spy. You remember that don't you?" His left brow rises as he stares out from over his cup.

"Yes, it was an awful time. After he was discovered he set off a bomb that killed a lot of men, women, and even children." Elizabeth's voice trails off as she thinks about the poor children of Liones who were murdered in the tragedy.

"And many others left scarred." He adds playing with a strand of hair that fell in his face. "It was his belief that we should wear masks so we couldn't tell who were the victims and who weren't. That way no one would be compelled to scar others or feel bad about their own scars. But all that does is brings the morale of Liones down. You may not think so, but that's why we have to have all these festivals and honestly it's just creating more problems and work for Liones. If everyone could just take their masks off and be happy with who they are, then we wouldn't have to worry about what happened to us, we could let go of the past and move on. It isn't good to hang on to the past like this, I know that all too well." Meliodas speaks low and soft with a wistful look in his eyes, almost as if he is remembering some sad story a mother once told him. "But I understand how you feel, he is your father after all and it's only natural you'd want to stay by his side no matter what anyone else thinks. But if you ever feel like you start to doubt, I have no complaint helping you through it." He says scooching closer to her chest and sticking his head right between her bosoms.

"St..stop that!" She shouts as she buries his head deeper in with her arms. He manages to muffle out "But if you keep pushing my head further in I might get stuck!"

"I see what you are saying, and a little bit of it does make some sense, but what about what you said last night?" She questions letting go of him. His now free head cocks to one side and he raises his left brow again, almost as if he were saying, "What?" "You know...when you called me...Liz?" She answers his silent question. "Who were you talking of?"

"Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't have remembered my outburst." He says holding his cheeks in his hands eyes closed, resting his elbows on the table. "She's just a girl I knew before I lived in Liones, but that's a story I'd rather not talk about if it's alright with you. You just happen to look ALOT like her" He emphasizes finger pointed in the air now. Elizabeth sighs, but respectfully agrees to his wish of wanting to let it be. "Well is that all of your questions than princess?"

"Almost, why talk to me about this in the first place? You could have kicked me out of the bar, or let those guys have their way with me last night. Why should you care about if I know this stuff or not?" She says with a look of confusion mixed with anger as she fights back the feeling of baring her teeth at him, not sure why she is feeling mad again.

"That's a good question huh..." He looks down on the floor finger on his chin and other hand under his elbow. "I guess somehow, and it might be silly, but I just feel comfortable around you." He says with a big smile on his face now. "I'm not exactly sure why, but I have this feeling you're going to be important ya know?" Her face is bright red again

'Me Important?' She has a hand over her mouth as she stares at the ground.

"What you feeling sick or something?" Meliodas asks lifting his hand to feel her forehead.

"Wha? NO! I'm fine!" She stands and turns to face the door, almost as if she were making her way out. She doesn't move though. Instead something in her tells her to say something else, something more, not to just get up and leave, so quietly she lets go and asks below a whisper

"When will I see you again?" She gasps at her blunt statement and covers her mouth causing him to grin and his heart to beat faster under his white collard bar shirt and tabard.

"Well I guess you could come back later after I open up for the night and help me with the costumers if you'd like? But that also means putting up with riff raff." He grins moving in closer on her butt "But of course I won't let them touch you." He adds grabbing her butt in an ironic fashion.

"Tonight then." She says surprising him. He stares back at her blinking rapidly and finally smiles. "Ok." He let's go of her behind and opens the door once again for her to leave.

Closing the door behind him, Meliodas falls to a sitting position on the floor with his back against the door. 'I just can't get that face out of my head now. I KNOW it's her and all I want to do is tear that dumb old mask off her beautiful face and hold her close.' He sighs picking himself back up and dusting himself off. 'Liz...' He sighs again dragging his feet over to the bar and grabbing another drink, pounding it back, he slams the empty bottle on the counter and lets out a big AHH. "Alright time to get back to today Meliodas, stop thinking about it, it will only make your heart ache that much more." He says to himself as he picks up a mop and moves the chairs atop of the tables. He beings to clean and think of what Elizabeth might be doing now.

"This one? or This one? Which do you think Hawk?" Elizabeth holds her cutest summer dresses from her closet to her chest.

"MEOWWWW." The naked sphynx cat yawns out almost as if he were saying "like I care."

"I think so too, this one really brings out my..." She stops remembering that she never takes her mask off so it wouldn't matter which dress she wore anyways. As long as it matched her mask. A falling feeling in her stomach makes a lump in her throat that's hard to swallow and tears start to form.

'Why am I upset about this. Nothing about my mask has made me feel sad until now. For some reason Meliodas not being able to see my eyes makes me feel sad.' She thinks softly and sadly to herself. Her cat comes to her side, as she sits on the bed, for comfort and begins to purr softly. Elizabeth reaches out and starts to pet her naked friend.

"I'm going to wear it anyways. Anything could happen after all." She grins and throws her hand on her mouth again as she realizes what exactly she was thinking of doing. "That would mean breaking the law!" She shouts out loud this time

"Who is breaking the law now?!" Veronica scolds causing her sister to jump. "Ellie, where have you been all day!? And who is breaking the law?! You aren't thinking of doing something stupid are you?" Veronica sits by her sister and puts her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"No sister, I'm not. I just wonder if this mask isn't really what we should be concerned with, and if there's something more important going on in the kingdom." Elizabeth hangs her head and traces the pattern of her mask.

"Ellie, you should really put that back on you know, even if you are in the safety of our room." Veronica takes her sisters mask and tries to put it back on her sisters face, but before she can Elizabeth turns her head and starts to sob.

"Veronica I'm sick of never being able to see my eyes in my reflection and never being able to feel my tears run down my face. Don't you want to know what it's like to see the flowers without having them darkened by these stupid masks, or our sister Margret's baby and his tiny feet and toes. Even our smell is affected by these things! I can't smell anything and not to be disgusting, but I even miss the smell of the stables as I saddle my horse to ride into the fields. Don't you?"

Veronicas mouth was wide like a cavern and her breathing was shaky. She stood, towering over her sister still sitting on the bed. "You put your mask on this second and forget this nonsense right now before I tell father what you just said to me, Elizabeth." Veronica says low with her back turned to her sister now.

"When I come back you better still be in this room, or I will make sure Howzer knows to keep an eye on you, is that clear?"

"Where are you going Veronica." Elizabeth says in a voice that's full of worry.

"I'm going to the stables to clear my head of that garbage you just fed to me." Veronicas words hurt Elizabeth as she left her on her bed alone and slamming their door behind her. Elizabeth sits alone crying softly and thinking of Meliodas now. How she wished he was here to comfort her like he said he'd be, but how was he to know she was so upset right now? Just as she stifles a hiccup from her sobs and adorns her mask once more she hears a small "Hey!" and her heart skips a beat.

"Sir Meliodas!" She calls out only to be hushed in return. Meliodas stops his shushing when he realizes he can't shake the feeling he gets from her voice calling out his name. Quickly he gains his composure and ushers her to him.

"Keep it down, you want me to lose my head or something?" He complains still holding his hand out for her to take.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Well after you left I had nothing to do so I thought if I'm already a criminal why don't I just add kidnapping a princess to my list?" He smirks.

"Is it still kidnaping if the princess doesn't fight back?" she says shyly, but totally honest because she really has no clue how a kidnapping works, which causes Meliodas to grin and fight back a loud chuckle deep in his throat.

"Will you just get over here already? I can't hold onto this window all day you know!" He barks.

"O sorry!" she says as she grabs onto his hand and climbs on his back. Once she is safely secured on his back she looks down and sees that they are standing safely on a platform Diane had kindly placed for her captain. she realizes he was pulling her leg the whole time and yanks on his hair while scolding him for pulling such a cruel joke. With her still on his back he grabs onto her thigs and jumps down from her window. They sneak past the guards and out towards the bar, laughing quietly the whole way there

"Phew!" Meliodas groans out as he sets Elizabeth down. "What a workout!" He sighs relaxing into one of the bar stools he pulls out for himself and motions for Elizabeth to sit in the stool next to him.

"How did you know I was upset?" She asks thinking that his rescue had something to do with her sadness as she takes her seat.

"Honestly I had no idea you were sad. I was really just bored." He shrugs always so aloof which makes Elizabeth sigh to herself. That of course causes him to lift his left brow once again and ask her "what's up?"

"It's nothing, my sister is being so unfair. I know she is going to notice my disappearance and I'm not sure if it's going to be a good outcome when she does. Right before I left she threatened to make Howzer follow me around if I wasn't in the room when she returned."

"What did she leave to do in the first place." Meliodas eye brow still raised which melts Elizabeth's heart every time she glances over at his face.

"She told me she was going to go ride horseback. To clear her mind of the "Garbage" I had told her." Again Veronicas words tore at Elizabeth and made her draw a quick and short breath, tears once again threating to return.

"Don't cry princess." Meliodas knelt down to grasp Elizabeth's hand and caress her face. He realized what he was doing immediately and dropped her hand as though it had burnt him when he grasped it. Her face a bright red again as she stares at the floor, trying to figure out what had just happened. One hand on her cheek and the other on gripping her skirt. Veronica would really be upset if she could see her sister like this with a criminal, and that thought sent her whole face into that deep red color.


	5. Startling Discovery and Bitter Goodnight

"I can't believe Ellie!" Veronica storms up to the stables fists clenched by her sides. 'Still, I do know that feeling of missing the smells of the countryside and the bright vibrant colors of the flowers we'd pick when we were smaller.' Veronicas thoughts slow her footsteps until she comes to a stop at her horse's side. "Well Uric, are you ready to go for a ride boy?" She pats her brown and white sport horse before mounting him and gripping her mask by the fixture holding it to her face. With a quick sharp breath, she removes the mask and throws it to the ground. She calls out for her horse to gallop and races out towards the fields feeling free for the first time in a long time. Laughter lighting her face up as she smells the grass beneath her horse's feet and feels the wind against her lashes.

'Ellie, please never grow up to be like me.' Veronica sighs to herself. She rides for a good part of the day, eventually tiring her and her horse out and decides to go back to the stables.

'I hope Ellie isn't to upset, she was crying so hard when I left, but she doesn't need to worry herself with stupid nonsense like that. That's something father should worry about.' She says skipping back to her room excited to cheer her sister up. But as she approaches the room her and her sisters share she hears nothing, not even soft breathing of sleep can be heard behind the door causing Veronica to panic. She flings the doors open and is horrified to find no one resting in any of beds in the room.

"Ellie?" She calls out. "Ellie?" She starts to lose herself and shouts out for Elizabeth to answer her, but no one replies. she keeps screaming for her sister to reply, but no one answers her pleas. She continues calling for her sister to answer her as she searches all over the room. Under the bed and the covers. In their giant closet, still nothing.

"ELLIE!" She cries dropping to the ground and hugging her knees, all the while blaming herself for her sister's disappearance. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have left her, I knew she'd leave! I have to tell father! Ellie!" She races towards her father throne room knocking over tables and people as she runs down the long hallways.

'What's her problem?' People whisper to themselves as she passes by. Reaching her destination, she throws the doors open and hurls herself onto her father.

"Father!" She startles him and he tries to make sense of all that is happening. Seeing his daughter so upset he rubs his child's back and asks her what the matter is.

"It's Ellie! She's gone!" Veronica weeps into her father's robes.

"No child not gone, she's safe, but she is in very dangerous hands I fear." Baltra sighs as he stands up. "Tell my three knights to meet me by the castle gates. They have some unfinished business to take care of, and a princess to return so I might reprimand her justly." He spits bitterly through clenched teeth. "This is why I told her not to get involved! And just like her mother she stubbornly ignores my demands!" Baltra seethes. "But Meliodas will pay for taking my daughter from me and trying to sway her heart to his devilish ways."

Baltra makes his way to the palace gates where Graimore, Howzer and Gilthunder all wait. "Men, find Meliodas and bring him to me alive. I want to watch him swing, be sure not to hurt my daughter in the process or there will be extra nooses for extra fools." The king demands, but the knights don't look so confident now.

"Sire, what of the giant Diane?' Howzer asks with his head low.

"I believe he should be enough for her." The king responds signaling to a man that towers over everyone there including the king himself.

"Father!" Griamore calls out in excitement. "You'll be coming with us!?" His voice is starting to crack with excitement now, to which his father shoots a dirty look and hisses to his son.

"This is no game Griamore, I'm disappointed you let that Giant escape, so I'll be joining you to clean up your messes my son!" Griamore takes a step back and bows his head in regret.

"I understand father." He responds and with that the knights nod their heads in understanding to the king before they mount their horses and leave for Meliodas.

Meliodas claps along with Elizabeth's song as she sings to the guests who have started pouring in. He convinced her that her beautiful voice would probably bring a lot of patrons in if she sang and gullibly she fell for the fib. However, it seemed it really was helping and he enjoyed that his prank turned into something more intuitive. She can't stop the color rising in her cheeks as she sings though, but she sings on regardless. She reaches the end of her song and by now the bar is packed with patrons, which makes Meliodas grin towards her in a very "I told you so" fashion.

"Alright! Let's get started and sell as much as we can guys!" Meliodas shouts towards his employees. Elizabeth just now starting to realize how many coworkers Meliodas actually has.

"Sir Meliodas, just who are all of these people anyways?" Elizabeth says causing Meliodas to catch his breath as he hears his name being said by her beautiful voice for the second time.

"Who them?" He says head cocked. "Well you know Diane and you might have caught a glimpse of merlin yesterday night, but the others? I guess you'd call them my companions." Meliodas shrugs. A disgruntled boy clutching a pillow and wearing an adorable hoodie over a matching tank top and pants floats up next to him giving him a dirty look.

"Forgive my captains aloof tendencies and rude behavior. My name is King the sin of sloth. I'm the king of the fairy forest, that's why I can float if you were curious. It's nice to meet you princess." The boy holds his hand out for her to take, which she does, and he places a kiss on the back of it. This makes Diane noticeably uncomfortable, while Meliodas tries to hide his unsatisfaction as well. Suddenly a man in a red leather jacket with matching pants walks up to King and plucks him away from the princess's hand.

"And I'm ban, the sin of greed." He sings into the princess's ear causing her to blush and Meliodas to lose his composure, landing a blow into Bans stomach.

"I did say I wouldn't let anyone grope the princess didn't I?" Meliodas recalls as he continues to beat Bans face in with one fist while his other hand places a finger on his own chin. Ban jumps up in protest.

"But I wasn't even touchin her!" He growls. The two go back and forth while a shadowy figure sneaks up behind Elizabeth and places a hand on her shoulder, causing the princess to nearly jump out of her skin.

"With Diane and I as the only woman here you must feel very out of place princess, please forgive us for not making you feel more at ease. My name is Merlin the boar sin of gluttony." Merlin says coming forward with her arms folded over her chest.

'She's barley wearing any clothes!' Elizabeth blushes and hides her face with her hands as she realizes her thoughts are once again changing its color.

"Are you sick or something princess." Meliodas asks, never missing an excuse to touch Elizabeth's warm blooded filled face.

"I already told you I'm just fine. Please stop touching my face!" She demands and he drops his hands to his sides once again. Almost as if he'd been burnt like the last time when he tried to dry her tears.

"This would seem to be a very uncomfortable situation. Could someone please explain why the captain insists on touching the princesses face?" Elizabeth sees a figure step forward.

'A boy? No a girl? I can't decide what their gender might be!' She panics not wanting to be rude and Meliodas senses her discomfort.

"This is Gowther the goat sin of lust." Meliodas says quickly changing the subject. "And if anyone is rude around here I say it's him. He doesn't even have the decency to pick a side in the battle of the sexes." He adds huffing and glancing towards the pink haired individual.

"I'm not sure what you mean captain. I just noticed how you act when the princess is close and she as well. It's quite intriguing, one might say you two..." His thoughts muffled by Kings pillow he was clutching moments earlier.

"Gowther don't, you'll upset Diane!" King shouts in concern as he focuses his glance onto the giant girl who is presently in her smaller form.

"It's ok King. I don't usually listen to what Gowther has to say anyways. He can't even decide on if he wants to be a girl or a boy so Elizabeth why don't you just assume he's a boy because of his cruel nature." Diane sighs as King releases his pillows grip on Gowther.

"Well now who is being rude. If I had feelings, they might have been hurt." Gowther brushes himself off as he speaks in his monotone voice.

"But I thought you said there was seven of you?" Elizabeth questions and focuses their attention onto herself.

"Yep, we can't seem to find Escanor the lion sin of pride though. Ever since the bomb of Bordan incident we haven't seen him around. He's kind of a big softie and I think that the tragedy was just too much for him so he went into hiding, but we really need to go and find him soon..." Meliodas says while he feels up Elizabeth's rear end and she resists the urge to tear up from embarrassment. How she hoped he might kick that habit for once when she was around.

"But for now let's get to work sins! We've got a lot of costumers tonight! Let's make sure no one goes home disappointed!" Meliodas takes Elizabeth's hand and leads her upstairs while the other sins all get to work making the patrons happy.

"Where are we going Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth questions as he opens a door leading into what she assumes is his room. She starts to blush again; it seems to her that's all she has been doing since she ran into him that night of the festival.

"Relax, I'm just giving you a different outfit to work in. It would be a shame if you got that pretty dress dirty while spilling something, don't you think?" He grins at her as he lifts the skirt of her dress and sticks his head underneath to touch the skin below. She quickly pulls him out from under her skirt and kindly asks him to leave so that she may change.

"You sure you don't need help princess?" His head always cocked whenever he asks his muse a question.

"No thank you!" She squeaks back and he chuckles, closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth rushes down the bar stairs in her new bar outfit which, in her opinion, was just a bit too short. The skirt barely covered her backside and the top hugged just her boobs and nothing but them.

"I'm ready for work Sir Meliodas!" She calls out bashfully and he turns to face her. He lifts his brows and lets out a whistle.

"I knew I picked the right clothes for my bars uniform!" He says with a giant grin on his face. Then he lets out a sigh and chuckles "But unfortunately we will be closing for the night. So everyone get the hell out!" He declares while he throws a chair at one of the walls of his domain. Everyone shouts and screams in terror as they flee, leaving no one inside except the princess and the sins, who all have a look of confusion and stun.

"What the hell was that for captain!?" Ban roars as he clenches his fists. "I was getting far with this blonde bimbo and you ruined it!" He snarls

"Ban you better not provoke him right now!" Diane grimaces thinking of what Meliodas may do if anyone protests his actions.

"We gotta get moving, understand!? We have company coming and we don't have time to deal with them while Escanor isn't around. If we want to change the laws of Liones we are going to need all of our sins!" Meliodas boasts "It's time to get our asses in gear sins! Let's go get our comrade!" Meliodas snaps his fingers and the bar begins to shake.

'What's happening!' Elizabeth panics silently to herself, though her face is covered in a look of terror and Meliodas grabs onto her side while grinning up towards her face, almost saying "I got ya princess don't worry." And Elizabeth starts to feel a little bit safer with him by her side. Meanwhile the bar continues to shake, moan and rumble.

'Wait moan!?' Elizabeth's face now horrified as she pulls away from Meliodas to investigate out of one of the windows. The sins follow close behind and smother her against the glass to get a good look as well.

"IT'S A GAINT PIG!" They all shout out in unison and Meliodas just shakes with audible laughter.

"Well what did you expect!? How do you think I have been avoiding the law for so long!?" He can't breathe now and he fights back tears of amusement.

"Sure but why a pig! and how did you keep it a secret this whole time!? Even from us your fellow "sins"?" King pokes Meliodas in the nose as he demands him to answer his questions. Meliodas grabs King by the arm and throws him over his head causing Diane to scream and rush to Kings side.

"Well it wasn't hard since I have never moved the bar before." Meliodas points out.

"So what you have always been a criminal captain?" Ban asks in a cool singsong voice.

"Well duh, but it wasn't until recently that I became a criminal in liones." Meliodas rubs the back of his head and examines his finger nails.

"Aren't we forgetting what's important here?" Gowther questions as he wipes his glasses off with his shirt. "Where did you even get a giant pig like this captain?"

"Oh that's easy. I raised her when I found her as a baby about two hundred years ago. She just got so big so fast so I decided I'd just let her roam around and I'd go where she did. She really liked it here in liones though, so this is where we stayed. But we can't stay here anymore. We need to go find Escanor, and with all the rumors floating around, I think I may know of a place to start."

"Where is that Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth asks now ignoring the gnawing question of Meliodas age due to the fact that he claimed to have raised a pig for over 200 years.

"Camelot!" He cheers as he punches the air with a finger held high. "A good friend of mine, Aurthur, sent me a letter saying how a man by the name of Escanor came riding into town weak and disheveled. Aurthur tells me her kept pleading for him to rescue the city of liones. But Aurthur says he hasn't the time for even his own kingdom now a day. So I say we start in Camelot and see if this man claiming to be Escanor really is him and bring him back to help free liones of this injustice the king has over its people. I doubt it will be him though seeing as how cowardly Escanor can be and I can't imagine him being able to make that journey to Camelot by himself like that."

"Well I say it can't hurt to try!" Elizabeth cheers back. Boy she was really getting involved with this mutiny now, what would her father think of her? Also what would she do if she had to confront her father during a battle in the future, if there happened to be one? Elizabeth's mind ran at a thousand miles and her breath got shorter as her chest tightened. She tried not to think about it and feel the bar move beneath her feet to calm her thoughts, but the motion of the bar swaying back and forth on the giant pigs back only made things worse and Elizabeth collapses onto the floor. Before she can hit the floor Meliodas reaches out his hand for her head to fall against and lifts her up into his arms.

"You need to learn how to take deep breaths huh princess?" He shakes his head at her limp body and chuckles. "I'll be right back. I think I better put her to bed before she exhausts herself any further." Meliodas calls out to his fellow sins as he makes his way up the steps. The five of them still staring out the window watching the beast move the bar just nod their heads in a subconscious fashion.

Meliodas sets Elizabeth down on his giant fluffy bed, the only thing in the bar that is of great size, and brushes her hair back from her face. 'I wonder if you sleep with this stupid thing on too?' He thinks to himself and his fingers wander over the clasp of Elizabeth's mask.

'It won't hurt if I take it off for her to sleep comfortably right?' He ponders and removes the clasp on the back of the facade. He slowly lifts it from her face, so he won't wake her, and sets it on the table next to his bed with care. From the corner of his eye, he now sneaks a peek of the girl in his bed laying before him. Her silver hair covering her right eye with the other framed by big beautiful lashes. His chest tight now, he turns to her and moves closer to get a good look. His breathing is short and shallow and he can't seem to swallow this invisible lump in his throat. He feels a transparent force pulling him closer towards her until he notices he can't draw himself nearer, for the bed is blocking his way. His curiosity driving him mad now, he lifts a knee onto the bed and pulls himself next to her. His body kneeling over hers, he leans in closer, almost as if her scent would be the only thing to save his sanity. Her eyes snap open and she can feel that his face is just inches from hers.

"Sir Meliodas?" She asks timidly. He doesn't respond, but instead keeps staring her in the face.

'Those really are Liz's eyes. I can feel as if Liz were the one looking at me right now and not Elizabeth.' He says mournfully in his head. He reaches behind Elizabeth's head and grabs one of the pillows. Fluffing it before placing it behind her head once again, he coughs and looks away.

"I thought you'd be uncomfortable with that mask on. No reason to keep it on now before bed, right? Or did you not want to be without it tonight too?" He says eyes shadowed from Elizabeth's gaze.

"No, I don't see why I would need it. I suppose you are right." Elizabeth smiles and lays her head back on the freshly fluffed pillow he placed for her.

"Well good night Elizabeth." He jumps down from the bed and waves behind himself to the princess.

"Sir Meliodas." She calls out before his feet can cross the rooms threshold.

"Yea?" He humors her inquisition.

"Will you at least pull my covers up too?" She says softly with her eyes averted. He chuckles and makes his way back over to her side.

"Shall I kiss your forehead too, like I would a child Elizabeth?" He teases. He loves to tease her so. He starts to cover her with sheets as she replies to his question. "Well I wouldn't mind if you wanted to." She foolishly admits causing him to stop pulling her covers up over her body and drop them abruptly.

"Goodnight Elizabeth." This time it sounds a little bitter to her and she feels almost bad for what she had said.

'Should I not have said what I assumed we were both thinking?' She droops her head and secures her own blankets under her chin before reluctantly falling asleep.


	6. Sweet Dreams

"Why would she say something like that to me! She barely knows me. I was only teasing! Can't she tell that? Or maybe I'm giving her the wrong signals? Or maybe I'm not?" Meliodas fights with himself going back and forth between his emotions. 'I wish the fact that she looks so much like Liz didn't have such an effect on how I feel about her. Maybe then it would be clearer and I'd have a better idea just how I feel? But how can I when she says things like that and acts so innocent and naive!?' His thoughts now ringing in his ears.

"Hey captain, you alright?" King waves his hand in front of Meliodas. Shocked, Meliodas blushes and covers his face with his hand.

"I'm fine." He replies as he makes his way down the stairs to the bar.

"We should go to bed sins; Mama Hawk can take us to Camelot while we rest." He says in such a quiet voice that the sins have to put a hand to their ears. They all manage to catch what his words and agree that he probably knows what's best. They make their way upstairs and into their own beds. All except Meliodas who sits behind his bedroom door. He falls asleep on the floor cross legged and dark dreams of Liz slowly consume him.

"What happened here!" Howzers face turns white as sweat runs down the sides.

"He's moved the tavern once again has he?" Dreyfus face full of disappointment and anger. the four of them stare at the ground. Nothing but a hole surrounded by broken pieces of concrete and mud lay before them.

"Men we are heading in the direction of that bar. Prepare yourselves for a long journey ahead." Dreyfus speaks as he pulls his equines bridle and the three young men follow behind him, towards Meliodas once more.

Elizabeth wakes up in the late night when she hears the loud snoring of Ban in the room above her. She can't believe anyone can sleep with all that racket he makes. She decides it's a good thing she woke up anyways because she really has to pee. She makes her way to the door and turns the handle. Pulling the door towards her, Meliodas heavy body pushes on the other end and he falls on his back hitting his head.

"Ouch!" He winces and rubs his sore skull, still laying on his back. "Elizabeth?" He looks up at her from the floor. "What are you doing up?"

"It's too noisy to sleep right now with Ban snoring like that." She only tells him half of the truth, sparing herself from humiliation.

"Why are you leaving your room then? You gotta pee or something?" His eyebrow in an upright position yet again. Her cheeks darken in color and she touches her face trying to hide her displeasure. She then notices that she isn't wearing her mask.

"Where is it!?" She shouts, grabbing Meliodas and shaking him.

"Calm down! I placed it next to the bed remember!? Sheesh!" He moves her hand from his shoulders and retrieves her mask for her. "Can't you ever let go of this stupid thing?" He sighs as he starts to fight the facade, struggling to place it correctly on the princesses face.

"Why should you care if I wear it or not." She grits her teeth and puffs her cheeks. "Also, not that it was any of your business, but yes I do need to go to the restroom. Where is it?"

"Outside." He responds finally clasping the mask onto her face and moving his hands to his side.

"You mean in the dark? With wolves and thieves? You expect me to go outside?! Like an animal!?" Elizabeth getting louder and louder as she gripes.

"Don't worry, I'll come with you and keep you safe if you want, also you should probably keep it down so the other sins wont wake up." He frowns and tries to fight back laughter at the same time. She made his heart flutter, she was so cute and naive like a child.

"O yea so you can get a peek at me? Also you'll hear everything." She whispers now, blushing hard.

"Fine go by yourself than. You're a big girl, I'm sure you can fight those big bad wolves off, right?" He grins at her.

"Fine, just don't do anything mean please?" She shakes her head at the floor. Holding out his hand for her, he sighs "I won't, ok?"

"Ok." She takes his hand and he leads her downstairs. He opens the front door of the bar for her and she steps into the dark cold night's embrace. She shivers. Noticing the change in Elizabeth, Meliodas takes his hand from hers and wraps his arm around her waist. she jumps in shock and he responds "You looked cold!" "Oh, Thank you." She frowns at herself for being so prudent to him all the time. She can't help it though, she still believes her father's word, that Meliodas is a criminal and she worries that he only thinks of groping and feeling her up. She doesn't consider that he might just be trying to be nice and it makes her sad to know she can't see him ever helping someone else without having a clause. 'But why does he help me?' She thinks to herself while he leads her toward the edge of the giant pigs back. He lets out a sharp whistle and the pig comes to a halt before slowly burrowing itself into the dirt. When the back of the pig is finally at grounds height, Meliodas takes Elizabeth to the nearest forest to relive herself.

"Don't listen ok!?" She blushes.

"Just talk to me about whatever you feel like. If you do, then I won't be able to hear you pee." He chuckles. She fights back the urge to shoot him a dirty look for teasing her and makes her way into the woods.

"Why do you think you chose to come with me Elizabeth?" He strikes up the conversation first and she squats, hiking up her Pjs out of his field of vision.

"I... I'm not sure myself." Her voice shaky as she beings to urinate. "But maybe it's because I was so upset at the time, that I just thought I needed to be anywhere but home to figure out how I feel about what you told me. Also you seemed like the best person to follow at the time, this way I could gather more information about everything that's happening and decide for myself if I believe everything or not. It's so crazy to think about and I know I can't make a fair decision unless I know the whole story. I guess that would be the best reason?" She continues to blab on in hopes that he won't be able to catch the audible sounds coming from her bottom. She finally finishes and drops her Pjs back down to her ankles. Making her way back to Meliodas she sees that his face is as hard as stone with thought. "Sir Meliodas?" Her voice snaps him back down to reality and he shakes his head.

"Sorry, I guess what you said makes as much sense as I'd expect it to, but I was hoping there might have been something more to your reasoning." He frowns and holds his hand out again for her to take.

"I'm sorry if it wasn't the answer you were looking for, but thank you for helping me tonight." She blushes and turns her head away from his face. They walk back to the boar hand in hand and he snaps his fingers once they are on top of the beast. The pig starts to uncover its earth covered body and makes is way once more towards Camelot. Elizabeth follows Meliodas back into his room and stops next to the bed. She stands there looking at the sheets as he turns to leave. "Sir Meliodas?" He stops when he hears her voice and turns to her.

"Yea?" He asks heart beating a little faster.

"Were you uncomfortable sleeping like that behind the door? If you want to, why don't you sleep ne..next to m.. me?" She stumbles on her words as her face shines bright red and her heart starts to race. 'What am I saying! All because he walked me outside to pee!?' She thinks to herself as he comes closer to her. Her heart about to pop from her chest he places his hand on the side of her head and speaks.

"Only if I can take this off of your face, k?" He grins and she nods her head. He lifts his hand to remove the disguise once again and stares her in the face. Her dark blue eyes sparkling in his, he catches his breath and puts the mask down on the table. Her knees weak, she can no longer stand and her butt plops down onto the soft bed behind her. He follows her, placing his right knee on the bed next to her left leg and his left leg stabled by his foot planted firmly on the floor. He pushes his hands into the mattress on either side of her body and she falls back onto the bed from the force. He continues to stare her in the eyes almost licking his lips from the hunger he can't help feel for her. He leans in closer and closer, closing the gap between their faces. He can feel his lips against hers and a rush fills his stomach, like butterflies flying in a flurry through the sky.

'What am I doing?!' He screams for himself to stop, but this feeling he gets when she's around is too much for him to hold back now and he deepens the kiss. Elizabeth's eyes grow wider and her stomach too, fills with these butterflies. He breaks the kiss and stands straight up.

"Elizabeth?" He croaks as tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have let myself get carried away like that I just can't help it." He doesn't look her in the face while his words escape his lips.

"Like I said I just feel so comfortable when you are around that I get caught up in my feelings. I know you're probably confused, I had no right to..." His thoughts cut short by her arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Her legs still not fully working, she kneels beside him and holds his short stature in her arms.

"Sir Meliodas, I don't know what's going on or where I am. I have never been this far from home and I don't know what to think of my father's honesty or even myself and who I am right now, but you haven't stopped showing me such compassion even if you might not mean to. I have no one here to comfort me and yet you haven't stopped caring for me since I came with you on this journey. However every time you do show me some sort of empathy you push me away again, almost as if you were afraid I'd steal something precious." She frowns and he thinks to himself, 'You mean like my heart? Yea I don't want to lose that twice, thanks.' He rolls his eyes quick enough that Elizabeth misses the action.

"I don't mind what just happened, but please don't leave me here like this now, ok? I want to be able to trust you, but it's not easy when you keep doing things like this and then pushing me away. I can't figure you out like that and I need your help. Please, if you stay with me tonight it might make it a little bit easier, right?" She whispers in his ear voice trembling, he can tell how confused and scared he made her and he curses himself under his breath. Sighing, he picks her up from the floor and places her on the bed.

"You're right, I'm sorry Elizabeth. I want to tell you to trust me fully, but I understand how you feel. I'm probably the only one who knows what it feels like to be locked in the dark all the time. But I won't do that to you. I'll stay here with you tonight and make it easier for you to see I'm not trying to toy with your emotions, it's just not something I can explain easily right now, not without wanting to die while I try to make you understand. So just go to sleep." He says leaning in and kissing her forehead before climbing into the bed next to her and closing his eyes. He feels her arms reach out to touch his back and then her forehead.

"Thank you for staying with me tonight at least. That's enough." She quietly yawns before nodding off and he lets out a hefty sigh. "What a day." Meliodas huffs beneath his breath and smiles as he thinks about Elizabeth's kiss. He slips away to sweet dreams this time, instead of nightmares like many nights before.


	7. A Good Morning

The next morning Meliodas wakes up with his arms tangled around a warm body and a scent of lavender invades his nostrils as he breaths in the morning air. He notices Elizabeth is still sleeping, lightly snoring with her back up against him and can't help but grin.

"She snores huh?" He murmurs as he tightens his grip around her. "No harm in getting closer if she isn't awake yet." He sighs and breaths her in as he nuzzles his face into her hair. He knows he shouldn't but after what happened last night he decides on giving up, he can't ignore that he feels something for her and decides not to fight his feelings. He realizes it might be a little soon to give into his thoughts and things, but she didn't seem to mind their kiss earlier and he can't lie about how good it felt either. Her body starts to shift and he can feel her breathing get heavier. Her eyes flutter open and she feels a pair of big strong arms wrapped around her body, causing her cheeks to once again deepen in color. Meliodas notices Elizabeth's face shift to get a peek at him, so naturally he pretends to be asleep.

'Maybe if I fake being asleep, she'll let me stay like this a bit longer?' But with this thought his eyebrows tighten with concentration and Elizabeth can tell he's once again trying to pull a "fast one" on her. She wiggles out of his grasp and shakes him awake.

"Sir Meliodas, are you awake?" She instinctively brushes his golden hair from his eyes which are wide open staring back into her dark blue ones.

"Yep! Good morning Princess, how did you sleep?" He says all through that charming smile of his, just like that of a child's.

"Mhm, but I'm a bit hungry, how about you?" She continues to stare at him as he gets up from the bed and stretches.

'NAKED!?' Elizabeth's hand flies over her mouth making a loud clap sound as it lands. Meliodas wasn't fully naked of course, but sleeping shirtless at least was must for a man during the summer months.

"What's wrong Princess? Haven't you ever seen a shirtless guy before? Well if you're curious about it why don't you come over her and feel me up. I won't mind at all." He smirks as he teases her yet again.

"I think I'd prefer if I made us all breakfast." She struggles on her words, distracted by his well-toned abs and arms, buff from battle.

"Ok whatever you say." He sighs shaking his head. Elizabeth gets up from the bed and asks Meliodas to leave the room while she dresses for the new day. After putting her mask on she begins going through a couple drawers Meliodas kindly labeled her name onto. She pulls on the top drawer of a bureau and pulls out a yellow summer dress that stops just above her knees. She giggles and twirls in the mirror a couple of times before finishing up her morning routine. Making her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she soon realizes that she has no idea where everything is, which means making breakfast was going to be more of a challenge than she thought.

"Uh Sir Meliodas, where is all of your food?" Elizabeth's head is now the one that cocks to the side as Meliodas chuckles.

"It's in the back in a cupboard. Here I'll go get it for ya." He says back to the princess as he picks up a basket sitting next to her and heads out the back door. Elizabeth sighs to herself in the empty kitchen and think 'How can someone so well put together be such a mess?' The door closes behind Meliodas and he brings Elizabeth back down to earth once again. He sets the basket in front of her, full of vegetables and different meats and eggs.

"This looks amazing! Did you buy all of this?" Elizabeth's hands clasped together in excitement as she looks at the food. Almost drooling on it as she speaks. He laughs loudly now, the sound echoing off the walls and waking everyone in the tavern. He dries his tears of laughter and shoots her a grin.

"No way! I killed and gathered all of this by hand. You think a bar owner like me has money to go buy our stores goods? Everything is always 100% fresh." Ban walks downstairs and says through his yawns, "Or stolen, right captain?" He smirks a dirty grin at Meliodas.

"No ban, unlike some of us, I actually try not to tally up my sins, K?" Meliodas sighs and punches ban in the gut. He makes sure to pull his blow though, careful about not letting Ban go flying through the bar and ruining his furniture. Yet strong enough to knock him down onto the floor.

"And for that little comment of yours, I think you should be the one who helps Elizabeth in the kitchen today, unless you'd prefer to eat my cooking?" Meliodas lifts a brow as his words cut into Bans stomach which Ban grips tightly remembering how the captain's rancid meals always leave him feeling as though his bowls would empty themselves along with the food.

"No, no I'll go help the princess." Ban gags out still thinking of Meliodas horrid cooking.

"Good, I'll go get some more wood than, k princess?" Meliodas looks at Elizabeth who is still blushing from the image of his body when he got out of bed moments earlier. She, avoiding eye contact, nods her head in acknowledgement and continues to chop the vegetables she picked out of the basket. Ban begins to help Elizabeth in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for the others who all start their way into the kitchen and take a seat at the table. The two chefs finish prepping their meal and start to serve their morning patrons and fellow friends. Meliodas soon joins them after bringing in a big haul of wood that he found close to the bar in the woods. A tree had fallen in the forest, so he used what was salvageable from the destruction. Taking his place at the table next to his comrades, Meliodas picks up his fork without looking at his plate. As soon as his gaze turns to the dish he notices it's a smiley face Elizabeth has created out of two sunny side up eggs and a strip of bacon. He grins wide and chuckles under his breath lifting up the first bite with his fork before scooping it into his mouth. He continues smiling through his whole meal and everyone swears they can hear him humming but decide not to mention anything, all except Elizabeth.

"How is it Sir Meliodas?" her smile beaming ear to ear as she approaches him. He reaches out to grab her behind, squeezing it firmly before grinning up at her precious face that's stricken with shock and a touch of fluster.

"It's great! I'm so stuffed I can't eat anymore. That settles it than, you and Ban will continue to cook for the crew on this journey, k princess?" He jests holding his thumb out, giving her a sign of "Way to go."

"O, ok then." She smiles with both hidden eyes closed back at him. All of the sins continue to eat their meals as the tavern suddenly comes to a stop.

"Captain, I believe we have reached our destination. Camelot." Gowther pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he points everyone's focus towards the window.

"O so soon? I didn't expect us to arrive this early, but hey I guess hawk mama was excited to finally get up and move about for the first time in a while. She wasted no time getting here!" Meliodas says through a smile as he folds his arms and stands in front of his crew.

"Alright guys, let's go find our lion sin of pride!" He cheers with a hand in the air and the group responds with a "Hell yea!" They prepare to leave the bar, grabbing whatever they feel they may need and head out one by one, on the lookout for Escanor.


	8. Lost and Found

As the group approaches the town, sounds of children laughing and adults bickering can be heard all around them. The village was busy with activity for it was a beautiful day to find a sin. The stares of strangers could be felt all over Elizabeth's body, her mask once again making her feel unwelcomed. This time though it didn't seem to bother her as much as when Meliodas would try to convince her to take it off. It upset her that he wasn't welcoming and understanding, but she knew he had his reasons, even if she did not comprehend them. Consumed by her thoughts, she doesn't notice Meliodas come to a short and sudden stop, and she bumps into the back of the short statured man.

"Sir Meliodas…are you alright?" Elizabeth asks her voice wavering with nervousness from all the stares which are becoming uneasily intense on the princess now. Meliodas grabs the her by the hand and leads her into an alley, at this point Elizabeth can swear he's trying to break into a sprint.

"Sir Meliodas?" Her voice a little more panicked now. He turns a corner and pulls her down to her knees as he falls to his behind a crate. Hidden in the shadows of the buildings, his voice breaks a long silence.

"Listen Elizabeth, the other thing you should know about these masks, there isn't a kingdom in Britannia that doesn't agree with them and right now and we seem to be in the wrong kingdom. I didn't think Aurthur Pendragon was the kind of king to hold a grudge, but it seems he hasn't forgiven your old man for what he has done in Camelot." Meliodas says through tight lips and grabs Elizabeth's hand even tighter.

"What did my father do that was so horrible?" Elizabeth quivers causing her words to tremble and voice to crack.

"It's too long to discuss right now, but there is something you must do for me. I know it's going to be hard but please just take off the mask. I swear I won't let Liones have you thrown in prison for not upholding your fathers decree. If you don't take this mask off though, well I'm not sure what the villagers would do." Meliodas holds his hand out for her to place her mask into it. Reluctantly, she unties the disguise from her face and places it in his palm. He cups his other hand over it and gently shoves the façade into his pockets, which are unusually big. Her unsteady heart rate caused by uncertainty makes it hard for her to breath. As she tries to cover the feeling of exposure, tears start to form around her eyes. Her thoughts screaming in her ears of how her father could be so frowned upon and how everything she has grown accustomed to could suddenly be so wrong. Almost as if he could read her feelings, Meliodas takes a deep sigh and cups her face in his hand.

"Princess, I know growing up with this trust in your father has made it hard for you to feel confident as yourself, but if there is something that I can do to make it easier, than all you have to do is tell me. I didn't want to get you mixed up in all of this, but as long as you are here than please try to understand that this is what has to be done to free Liones and understand that your father is not a bad man. You have no reason to doubt or worry, he is simply trying to protect his people how he feels suitable, even if most of us do not agree. I promise to take care of this for you until we return to the tavern, ok?" He keeps his gaze on her unmasked face and urges her to look into his emerald eyes with a gentle squeeze of his palms. She looks him in the eyes at last, nodding her head shortly in understanding and he stands before helping her back onto her feet as well. They make their way back into town while Elizabeth tries desperately to make herself not look as if she was just crying. Meliodas, still holding on to her hand, squeezes her fingers slightly to let her know he is still by her side and they walk around for a little while. As soon as they round a corner, hidden from the villagers once again, small footsteps can be heard coming toward the couple.

"Hey there!" A tiny voice belonging to a child snaps Meliodas attention to it. He looks down at his feet only to be interrupted by the beaming face of a young boy.

"You look new here, maybe I can help you with something?" The boys grin widening as he speaks which makes Meliodas chuckle a bit.

"How could you help me kid?" Meliodas questions as his brows lift on his flawless face.

"Well, I'm not too dumb to know that a pipsqueak carrying a sword with a dragon on it showing up in town after a big fight in the capital of Britannia isn't a coincidence. You must be looking for something important to waste your time here instead of finishing that stupid fight of yours, am I right?" The kid grins, his orange hair bouncing in front of his unusually purple eyes as he talks. Meliodas strikes the boy on the crown of his head with the back of his hand.

"Aurthur, I know it's you…. don't fuck with me, k? Now tell me where Escanor is you little shit." Meliodas face still grinning as he pinches the child's face. Elizabeth reaches for Meliodas hand and urges him to stop abusing the "poor little lamb", which causes Meliodas to laugh and beat Aurthur harder now. The sins all hear the ruckus Meliodas is famous for arousing and come to greet Aurthur with him.

"Aurthur! How has it been!? Why do you look like a child?" Ban sings out with a booze covered huff.

"Are you already drinking ban?" Merlin's face disapproving as she walks up behind the sin of greed. "As for Aurthur here, I made him look like that as punishment for hiding my magic supplies, I guess I forgot to break the spell before I left. I hope it hasn't caused any troubles." Merlin's voice is unregretful as she blows her nail polish dry.

"Where did you find time to paint your nails, Merlin?" Meliodas inquires, still grabbing Aurthur by the face.

"Will you let go of me or what!?" Aurthur hollers out as he swings violently at Meliodas, who is dodging every blow as usual. "And you!" Aurthur marches up to Merlin after breaking free from the captain's grasp.

"I'd expect that from Meliodas, but I never thought you would just up and leave me like that! Stuck in this stupid form has been hell! Where did you go anyways!?" He cries to the mage as she turns her head away from him and flicks her fingers at his nose. He rubs his sore snout and his body begins growing to normal height, well almost normal.

"The king of Camelot isn't much taller than you Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth now taking her turn teasing the boy, covering her giggles with her hands.

"Will you all knock it off! I'm trying to help you ya know!" His face glowing a bright red color. All of the commotion has drawn the villagers focus to the band of brothers and the group begins to notices the stares and whispers reverberating off the shops.

"If you must know my king, I had to return to the captain's aid for the time being, I can't discuss the matter here in the open like this, but if we return to your castle we could talk more about my reasoning and you can also return what we have lost to us." She hisses at him as he takes his turn avoiding eye contact with her. The sins all shuffle back and forth, trying to avoid the thick tension in the air as they all unknowingly think the same thought. 'Is this some sort of lover's quarrel or something?'

"F…Fine." Aurthur murmurs out as he turns his back to the sins. "Follow me." He utters out as he begins to guide them through the kingdom. They make their way to the gates of the palace, hoping to find their comrade somewhere inside.

"Watch your step please, I'd rather no one gets hurt while you're in my kingdom." Aurthur's dull voice painfully obvious to the group. They shuffle along behind him in one of the many the giant hallways of the castle.

"Sir Aurthur, how exactly did you become king at such an early age?" Elizabeth inquires now noticing the boys young looking physique. Even though Merlin had broken the spell she placed on the man he still looked very immature to be a king. Aurthur halts his steps and turns to face the group of riff raff.

"Merlin was actually a big help with that. She came to me with a vision, when she told me I would become king just by pulling out a holy knight's sword from a boulder he has misplaced it in, I thought she was nuts! However, I did as she told, mostly because I saw no reason to doubt her, and managed to remove the weapon from its prison. It…it spoke to me and told me I was the chosen king for Camelot. I was still suspicious of the whole thing, but I guess it was true. When I arrived in Camelot to return the sword to its rightful owner, he told me to keep it and placed the Camelot crown onto my head. I was informed the kingdom had just lost their king whose son went missing. So his grandmaster holy knight came up with a test, he said that whoever could pull the kings sword had to be his son and would be the rightful monarch of Camelot." Aurthurs head hung lower and lower as he spoke making Elizabeth feel a sort of guilt for asking.

"So in that case, you're the prince who went missing recently?" Elizabeth mumbles out as she tries not to further upset the poor guy. "But how then did Merlin know to come to you?"

"The captain has a funny way of misplacing things, even if they are small children." Merlin snickers out as she places her hand on the king's shoulder.

"I'm not a small child! I'm 15 now!" Aurthur snaps at his mage confidant.

"Wait, what!?" Elizabeth's head spins around to face Meliodas who has a look on his face that almost says "Yea whatever, so what?" and the captain continues to look at his fingers, trying to distract the attention off of himself. "Sir Meliodas what were you thinking!?" The whole group chimes in with Elizabeth's exclamation.

"What, I simply went fishing with the kid one time and he couldn't keep up when I left for the kingdom, so I misplaced him in the woods big deal. He should have known how to get home from the pond, it wasn't that far from the castle. Plus, he's still alive isn't he?" Meliodas rolls his eyes.

"You monster! I was lost in those woods for a whole week, I stumbled around hungry and looking for anything edible! I don't know how I managed to survive! It was only because Merlin came back to clean up your mess that I'm even alive!" Aurthurs tears of anger falling off his cheeks.

"True, but do you even know the reason I left you there? If you had been in Camelot when the war was taking place, you would have surely died. Think about it, what do you think happened to your father?" Meliodas words stinging everyone in the room as they start to piece it all together. "I left you there, so Camelot wouldn't lose their bloodline, duh." He says so indifferent that everyone can't help but feel he was being too nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Sir Meliodas, I don't understand. What was happening in Camelot?" Elizabeth still holding back tears as all the new information bombards her mind.

"A war, a war between Lioness and Camelot. It was right after that bomb in Bordan. I told you Elizabeth, you are going to learn a lot of things you don't want to hear. But you should know that when that bomb went off and scared all those people, you father demanded that we all wear masks. You already know all of that of course, but what you don't know is he then came to Camelot and launched an attack. He had their king murdered, Elizabeth." Meliodas lowers his head as he says the words no one wants to hear and watches the princess fall to her knees.

"W…why would father do that!?" Elizabeth's hands cover her face as her sharp and painful words rip the air between her and the captain.

"Your father was king Pendragons brother and when King Baltra was crowned over Liones, a city with power and land than Camelot, Pendragon sent that spy to Liones to murder him. Your fathers brother was a bitter and jealous man." Every word the captain spoke made Aurthur's face grow colder and sadder. His father was a disgraceful old fool, and he couldn't stand to hear his name. It wasn't hard for the king to hate his father. He could still remember the pain of when his hand would strike his cheek more than once for being a 'poor excuse for a son'. Aurthur had a softness the king did not care for brought on by his late mothers 'stupid and useless tender soul'. To his father, his caring mother was just a vessel for bearing proper sons and when she had failed to produce an honorable child, he had her slain as well. Authurs face finally reaching a steady and uneasy appearance. His attention turns to the princess who is sobbing on the floor with Ban kneeling down beside her.

"Hey, come on and get up off that floor princess, you'll ruin that pretty dress you have on. You don't want that do ya?" He sings coolly to her as he helps her to her feet. She makes a B-line for the king and throws herself around him like a child causing Meliodas to tense unwillingly. Sobbing into his chest, she tries to speak, but most of her words are incoherent.

"Sir Aurthur, I'm so sorry! Please forgive my father. He's a good man, but I had no idea he was capable of this. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Her sobs shaking her body as Aurthur freezes in his tracks, not prepared for a princess to toss herself at him like a ragdoll. Awkwardly and with a twinge of reluctance, he places a hand on her head and pats like he would if she were a child.

"I…It's ok princess. It's not your fault, I know my father was a monster who had to be stopped, his jealousy was his own undoing, what's important now is finding a way to restore peace between the kingdoms and asking your father to lift his decrees on his people, ok?" He smiles down on her face and it seems to settle her for a bit. She nods and let's go of his small form and Meliodas shoulder relax again.

"That's right even if it must be by force which, I'm sorry to say, seems to have come to Elizabeth. So Aurthur, that's why it's important we find Escanor as soon as possible. Please say he is here…I'd hate to have to go looking somewhere else." Meliodas face scrunched up in anticipation.

"Captain don't put it like that, it sounds like you're wanting to be lazy." Diane whines in dissatisfaction.

"I am lazy, so fight me if you don't like it." He rolls his eyes, this crush Diane has on him grounds an annoyed look on the boy's face.

"O a fight between Diane and the captain!? I'd like to see that!" Ban jumps with excitement as king shoves him out of the way, floating up behind him.

"No don't hurt her captain! Diane is…I mean she's!" King stutters on his words as the group negates with "We know! She's your special person! Put a cork in it!" which sends king flying away in embarrassment. Rolling her eyes, Diane runs after the fairy king crying for him to come back and talk to her about what the group meant.

"I'm afraid the captain has told us several times we were supposed to be serious, or am I the only one who seems to remember this?" Gowther questions as he wipes his glasses onto his shirt.

"Right so stop wasting time sins! Where is Escanor, Aurthur?!" Meliodas head snaps toward the king who is now grabbing Elizabeth's chest and inspecting their girth with a finger on his chin.

"These really are big!" He exclaims as a hand meets the back of his head.

"Knock it off you shit king! Just what do you think you are doing there!?" Meliodas fist clenched in the boy's face and other gripping the edge of his shirt. Aurthur rubs his head.

"Nothing! You can't just spend so much time with me as a child and not expect for somethings to rub off, right? Anyways Escanor is resting in here." He replies, continuing to lead the group to a room at the end of the hall. Everyone, aside from King and Diane who still haven't returned to the group, stops to face the enormous doors of the kingdom that read infirmary.

"It was over a week ago that he came to the town, but he still isn't feeling very well." Aurthur explains, however Elizabeth's eyes still seemed to haze over in confusion.

"When did all of this happen? Have I been living under a rock this whole time?" Elizabeth shakes her head as she tries to put it all together. Causing Meliodas to silently chuckle to himself.

"As a princess I wouldn't expect you to know anything about politics Elizabeth." His eyes still rolling around in his head as he sighs.

"It's very simple and very recent honestly, you know that the bomb went off in Bordan a month ago right?" He explains with his finger held up marking the first event. "Well right as your father declared war on Camelot the next day, I ran off in all the confusion and took Aurthur 'fishing' where I dumped him in the woods for his own safety. Merlin picked him up a week later after the war ended and returned to Camelot, holy knight sword in hand. By this time, he discovered the death of his miserable father, and Escanor who left Lioness for Camelot the day the bomb went off, finally shows up two weeks later. So he shows up in Camelot around a week ago, am I right Aurthur?" His brows lift on his face as he faces the young king.

"Yep, which causes Merlin to suddenly leave to fight by your side, but before she does, she turns me into a child for acting like one." He glares at the mage.

"O, alright, now it all makes sense." Elizabeth frowns at her inability to remember things as well as the others.

"So he really is in here then?" Meliodas points at the door with his thumb and shoots it a hopeful look. "well let's go wake him up then!" He exclaims forcing the doors open and making a grand entrance as only Meliodas knows how.

"Hey Escanor! How is it going bud!" The blondes face lights up with a huge smile as he sees his fellow sin laid up in bed.

"O captain! It's awful! You must go help Lioness! A bomb went off and there was a war here in Camelot! I was too late to stop it! I hoped I could warn the kingdom, but when I got here I was so weak and the kingdoms monarch had already been murdered and his son crowned the new king and now the king plans on making the country wear horrible masks for years to come!" Escanors words are rushed and frightened as he speaks and Meliodas has to cut off his rambling.

"Yea that's already happened bud, but tell ya what, you're gunna come back with the sins and I and we are gunna go free Lioness, k?" Meliodas says still smiling at his comrade whose face is covered in an expression of horror.

"We can't captain! We can't stop the king like that! He's our commander! That would be treason!" Escanor cries to his captain, but he doesn't seem to hear his words at all.

"Yea it's too late for that too…. look Escanor we have a duty to help Lioness, even if it means going straight for the king and you know he has said that himself once before. Remember your resolve Escanor, that should help you make the right decision, but regardless, you have a job to do. This is an order, you are going to come back to Liones with us, like it or not." Meliodas yaps as he feels the touch of a gentle hand as his shoulder.

"His resolve?" Elizabeth's grip tightens on the small man's shoulder as she whispers into his ear.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" Meliodas whispers back and the princess nods her head. "Also Aurthur, I know it might be uncomfortable for you to go toe to toe with your father's enemy, but it would help if you came along with us, we kind of need all the muscle we can get. Would that be ok with you?" Meliodas asks the king with his usual face of wonder and Aurthur nods his head in agreement.

"Alright than sins, let's get back to the bar, we have to hit the road once more!" He smirks to his comrades and begins to make his way for the door, but not before Escanor grovels for his captain to carry him politely, for his legs still haven't fully recovered from the journey. Meliodas sighs and picks up his companion, leading the rest of the sins back to the comfort of their sanctuary.


	9. Is She Ready

It's the lemon part of the fic, so I hope you are ready! (sorry if it's not what you were expecting, but I don't want it to be too dirty. I hope you enjoy it anyways)

* * *

The group finally reaches the giant pig hut once more and one by one they make their way into its domain.

"Captain, Diane and King have yet to return….should we wait for them?" Gowther tilts his head to the side as he prods his captain for answers.

"Of course we are gunna wait for them, we aren't gunna leave without them!" Meliodas laughs as he flicks the sin on his nose. Gowthers face scrunching up in confusion.

"Why did the captain flick my nose just now? I don't understand." Rubbing his nose, he turns to ban for his next answer.

"Could you do anything else other than ask questions for once?" Ban yawns and folds his arms behind his head.

"I can suggest that we all go to bed seeing as the majority of us seem to be falling asleep in our chairs, would that help?" Gowther asks ironically and Ban yawns once more.

"That's not a bad idea Gowther, but we are gunna have to buddy up since we are growing with members and not beds. So I'll be with the princess of course and Aurthur can share a bed with Merlin." Meliodas grins as he imagines what spending the night next to his silver haired princess has in store for him this time. He begins to rub the princess bottom unknowingly and the group collectively begins to stomp him into the floor, only stopping when King and Diane interrupt the scene for just a second as they open the door and meet a strange sight of the sins all pummeling their captain. Diane gasps and rushes to his side, helping him up off the floor which causes king to sigh.

"Hey you two, where did you guys run off too?" Meliodas asks brushing himself off. "Were you two having a lovers fight?" He chuckles out teasingly.

"You always think you're so funny don't you captain." King hisses out and Meliodas backs off, not wanting to upset the fairy king anymore.

"Well if you are all done with your pervy imagination captain, I'd like to point out that that leaves Gowther, King, Ban, Diane and Escanor without beds and there's only two beds left." Merlin sighs in frustration.

"Well Diane likes to sleep outside, so that's not a problem right Diane?" His hand groping Elizabeths rear end again as he tries to calm his thoughts of her and him alone in their bed. Diane nods and replies with "Anything for you captain! Now stop that!" She punches his face playfully, but still hard enough to send him flying into the walls. He picks himself up and starts his conversation once again.

"As for the boys, they can sleep together no problem! Gowther with Escanor and Ban and King! There are we all set now? In that case goodnight sins!" Meliodas says with excitement as he returns to Elizabeths side and lifts her up in his arms, making his way upstairs with her. She starts to fight his strong arms off herself, but she remembers his strength and gives up, too tired to fight.

"But captain?!" Diane and King both protest for different reasons. Meliodas ignores their protests and continues up to his room, his princess already nodding off in his arms.

'I wanted to sleep with Diane.' Kings head hangs as he makes his way behind the captain up the stairs.

'Why does Elizabeth always get to sleep with the captain?' Diane sighs and opens the door to the tavern, making her way outside into the night. The air thick with tension, the rest of the sins decide to break the silence by making their way into their beds, partnered up with people they wish they didn't have to sleep next to.

Meliodas closes the door to his room behind himself and walks over to the bed that lies in the middle of the room. He lies the girl he carried up to his room on the bed and lets out a hefty sigh.

"Glad that day is over, time to sleep for a new one. I should probably give her back her mask now.' He places his hand on her shoulder and she shivers.

"Elizabeth, are you cold?" He whispers, not wanting to startle her from her sleep.

"Yes, could I have a blanket?" She whispers back. Meliodas has to catch his breath when he feels hers on his face and starts to chuckle.

"If you are awake, why are you whispering to me?" He questions as he pulls the blanket up to her chin.

"I'm too tired to raise my voice, I know that sounds stupid." She yawns eyes fluttering closed.

"Well you want to know what else is stupid?" His voice drops in pitch slightly and the volume gets even softer. He sits on the bed next to her and digs her mask out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Elizabeth coos eyes still closed.

"I really don't want to give you this mask back. I think you have such beautiful eyes." He murmurs hoping she's too deep in her sleep to hear him, but her eyes flash open and tears begin to form inside of them.

"Sir Meliodas?" She gasps trying to steady her heart. "Please don't say things like that, I…I get a scary feeling when you do." Elizabeth pulls the blankets up to her nose, not wanting Meliodas to see her face so red like this.

"Me too." He smirks and leans his face closer to hers. Her eyes widen and she pulls the blankets down a bit to look at him. She notices his eyes slowly closing and for some reason hers start to feel heavy. she can no longer keep them open as their faces pull each other's closer meeting in the middle with a deep kiss. Her eyes fly open again and she lets out a small moan that causes Meliodas to grab her shoulders in an unconscious motion. He gasps, breaking the kiss and tearing his hands off from her shoulder. He jumps to his feet and pants heavily, making damn sure he doesn't look into her eyes. He couldn't handle the look on her face now, he could only imagine the pain he had caused her again. Just as he always does. Curiosity takes control of his actions though and he turns to face her. He notices her lips first, which are curled up into a grin and then her eyes which haven't closed since they broke apart.

"Sir Meliodas, I….I learned a lot today about the kingdom." Elizabeths eyes drop to the floor as she changes the subject. "You being truthful with me and treating me like some naive princess, it made me realize how much you are trying to keep things together. It must be hard, having to constantly keep walking on eggshells. You only slip up when you are alone with me. I don't want you to feel like you have to pussyfoot around me. If there is something I can do to help, you'll tell me won't you? How can I help you take down these walls you build around yourself when I'm near and let me in?" She wipes a few stray tears that have managed to escape as she was talking and he lets out another hefty sigh.

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to know the truth about me, if you knew you wouldn't understand." He sits himself back down next to her and relaxes his shoulders a bit.

"How do you know? What could be so horrible that you can't tell me? You have told me so much today, what is left to hide?" Elizabeth begs for him to tell her his secrets and his heart tears at him to just say it already. Just tell her about Liz, tell her how much she reminds you of your dead lover. It screams so loud in his ears and he holds his head in his hands. Elizabeth can feel the bed tremor with his silent sniffles and he can't take his sorrow any longer. Holding it in this whole time has been eating away at him for years and now that Liz is finally staring back at him he can no longer hold it in. Without looking at her he collects himself and keeps his head buried in the palms of his hand. His voice so quite Elizabeth has to scoot next to him to hear his thoughts.

"When I was younger, long before I lived in and served Lioness, I…I was a king myself. I had everything I could have ever wanted and never really gave it much thought. I was a humble king and I had a beautiful, friendly empire. My people were content and most of them happy, but of course with every monarchy, there are traitors who are unhappy. One of these 'rebels' I guess we can call them was a silly naive girl, who looked much like yourself, Elizabeth." He looks at her face between his fingers and drops his hands to his knees now. He chokes down a lump forming in his throat and continues to pry his feelings open for her sake.

"She was foolishly captured and they were actually going to behead her, I have never seen a woman look so strong and brave as they told her she was going to die. Her face never changed, like stone the whole time they said horrible things to her. I wasn't going to let a woman be murdered in my kingdom, so I freed her and kept her in my castle as compromise. The more time we spent together though, the more we grew attached. The rebels eventually became too strong for my knights though and pretty soon I had no one to defend my kingdom any longer. Liz she….she snuck out one night to try to convince the objectors to stop, but….s…she… I just never thought my civilization could be so cruel. I knew everyone personally and never thought they would take anyone's life, especially Liz. When I found her I….well I sort of have a dark power that gets hard to control if I can't keep my emotions at bay and when I found Liz lying there in the street covered in her own blood, I snapped and threw my whole kingdom into hell. I single handedly destroyed my kingdom and I never even got to properly burry her." His hand finding their way back to his face hiding it in shame as his horrible secret spills from his lips. Terrified of her expression he hides himself from her gaze and begins to shed silent tears once again. His eyes snapping open as he feels her arms wrap themselves around his neck.

"Meliodas, h…how horrible that you had to go through that. Liz is the one you spoke of on the night my mask came off in front of the whole tavern isn't she? Is that why you don't want to get to close? It must be hard when I'm around." Elizabeths words soft and tragic as she whispers into his ear causing him to tense up and grab her hand with his. His chest getting tighter hearing his name spoken by her sweet voice for the first time without a prefix. 'My heart won't stop pounding, she smells so sweet.' His thoughts distract him from his sorrow. 'I can't let her see me like this though, I don't want to fall for her all over again, only to lose her once more. I should tell her, maybe she will understand.' His thoughts echo empty in his head as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Elizabeth, I can't go through pain like that again, you understand don't you?" Meliodas turns his head into hers and whispers his inquiry into the girl's ear.

"But Meliodas, I don't want you to feel that way, remember? I want you to be able to confess to me all of your troubles, please let me help you carry whatever sins your shoulders because you are helping me with mine. What will it take for you to open up to me." Elizabeth unwraps her hands from his neck and moves them to the sides of his face, forcing him to look at hers.

"Elizabeth, I have told you what's on my mind, what more are you asking for?" He qualms with a very confused look in his eyes. She leans closer into his face again and kisses him gently, causing him to flinch and his eyes to snap open before slowly closing once again. He places a hand on her face as he finally understands what she means. She breaks the kisses briefly and tries to look at his face, but he stares towards the door, feeling like fleeing for his life before she can grab ahold of his heart. Even if it was too late for that, at least he could save himself from staying the night with her if he left.

"Sir Meliodas, please let me help you forget your troubles tonight. If it ends up causing you to fall for me, let that be my sin. But don't force yourself to put this distance between us, when I can tell how much it hurts you to keep your reserve." She whispers into his ear causing him to snap his head around and look into her shimmering sapphire eyes.

"Elizabeth, would you let me stay with you tonight? Is that what you would want from me? What good will forcing this bond of ours closer do?" His brow furrows as his emotions take control. He tries to hold himself back, but hearing her confession rings loudly in his ears. Elizabeth turns her face, her turn to stare blindly at the door, thinking of how letting Meliodas be alone with his thoughts would be easier, rather than trying to understand his frame of mind.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that being together now would be easier than always trying to pretend we haven't feelings for one another, right?" Elizabeth blushes when she confronts his views directly.

'O my gods am I really going to do this with him? I knew that what I was doing when I left Liones was wrong, but I didn't expect it to turn into this. Not that I mind I guess, but I always thought my first was going to be different. Maybe more candles or something? What was I really expecting anyways? I just hope he will be gentle, I know I want it to be with someone who is younger than me, but is this really ok? Wait isn't he like 200 years old or something? He said he raised a pig for 200 years, why am I thinking these things? Focus on him Elizabeth he is going to think you don't want to be with him tonight. Do I?' Elizabeths thoughts race as she cups his face with her hand 'I do!' She closes her eyes and lets him study her face while she thinks of the things they are about to do together.

'She may look like Liz, but I know now that she is much more, she is her own person and if it comes down to it, I will give my life to keep from having to let her go once more. I guess it's alright for me to want to be with her like this. I don't think I would have been able to fight this feeling for much longer anyhow.' He convinces himself as he kisses her for a third time that night. This time with more passion which makes Elizabeth release another accidental small moan that drives Meliodas crazy and he pushes her body down onto the bed. She gasps and her eyes fly open again. They meet a pair of emerald ones which haven't left her face once since she kissed him.

"Elizabeth, we really don't have to do this. I don't want you to force yourself to do something you might not want to just because you think it's what you have to do to get into my heart." He looks into her eyes with worry and she smiles up at him replying "I know that, but I know how much stress this brings you and I want to help take all your worries away. Be with me tonight, so then you won't have to worry about keeping yourself from being wounded once again. I know I can't convince you that it won't hurt when I'm gone, but at least we can share these moments together, without having to ignore them and act like this tension doesn't exist. I can't imagine what losing Liz was like for you, but pretending you don't want to be with me now must hurt just as bad, because I know the sensation of wanting your arms around me makes my chest feel like it could explode at any minute. All I want is for this pain to go away, I know you must feel the same." Her forehead touches his as she speaks.

"Elizabeth, there are other ways." He whispers softly in her face while she closes her eyes.

"They don't feel as right as this. Somehow, this feels better even if it is also a bit terrifying. That sounds stupid too, doesn't it?" She blushes with a frown on her face, disappointed in herself for wanting something so shameful.

"It does, but I feel the same way." He sighs and kisses her again pulling her Pjs up her leg and past her belly button revealing a pair a pink lace underwear bellow. Elizabeth gasps from his sudden act of force. The cold air hits her body and she shivers. Meliodas senses her discomfort and covers the two of their bodies with the blankets. Call him old fashion, but he liked the feeling of privacy the blankets gave when he took a girl to bed with him. He swallows the lump in his throat one more time before taking off his shirt along with his pants. His bare legs touching hers now as he made his way underneath the blankets to kiss her stomach. She lets out a tiny squeak as he kisses lower and lower, reaching her panties. He bites the elastic and rolls the undies down her legs with his mouth. His pants heavy as he comes back up to catch his breath and places his finger onto her clit. She blushes and the only thing she can think to do was kiss his soft lips to hide her embarrassment.

'He can't see me like this! If I kiss him he can't see me, right?' She screamed to herself in her head as he rubs her gently. He grins as he realizes what she was doing.

"Don't be shy Elizabeth, let me see your eyes again." He murmurs into her cheek in a husky voice thick with passion and hot from all of the breath he was holding onto. He trails his kisses down her chin and onto her neck, causing her to buck slightly and his grin widens. Her moans getting a little louder now, Meliodas has to shush her, reminding them there are other people sleeping in the rooms around. She blushes deeper and whispers sorry which makes him chuckle lightly as he continues to kiss her. Elizabeth trembles from the feeling of his kisses wavering with chuckles. He grabs himself now and begins to place himself next to her opening. He starts to force himself inside, gently, and Elizabeth feels a sharp pain tear her open below. She gasps with discomfort and beings to shed a few pain filled tears. Meliodas wipes her face with a free hand and backs off of her body.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He whispers into her ear still wiping her cheek with a thumb. She shakes her head violently, not wanting him to stop and begs him to continue. He puts himself back inside of her body and pushes his girth into her. By now there is enough of himself to pull out and force back in and it's becoming a little easier once her body starts to loosen up. He can feel her getting wetter with each thrust and his heart starts to beat faster with each plunge into her. She grabs his arms to keep herself from moving further up the bed and his hands in response, grab the sheets below. He was finally getting to spend the night with her and he wasn't going to stop now. His body getting closer and closer to the peak, he empties himself into her and falls on top of her body, panting heavily. She gasps for air as her fingers comb their way through his hair, causing him to sigh and wrap his arms around her. He lets out a final sigh before getting up to kiss her cheek and rolls himself off of her body. She turns to face him and whispers a quiet thank you into his ear.

"Goodnight Elizabeth, Sweet dreams." He says kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her once more.

"Finally." She sighs as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep with Meliodas arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hmm?" He asks his sleeping goddess what she had just said before she drifted away to sleep once more, but she was already out cold, unable to hear his words. He shrugs his shoulders and nuzzles his face into her bangs, following behind her, off to dream sweet dreams.


	10. Wake up Call

The birds chirping the next morning seemed louder than usual and it stirs Meliodas from his peaceful rest. He realizes it isn't the birds that wake him from his rest, but his fellow sins and sighs in frustration when he apprehends the disruption will probably wake Elizabeth soon as well. He reluctantly opens his eyes to greet the warm sunlight peering through the drapes on his windows and untangles himself from the still sleeping girl next to him. Stretching his arms up towards the ceiling, he lets out an enormous yawn and thoughts of last night and what Elizabeth had done for him come sneaking back into his head. While he was still a little nervous about it, he appreciated that now he wouldn't have to keep her at arm's length all the time and could finally be more than just some bar owner that she was traveling with for the sake of her father's reputation and reconstitution of her kingdom. Another nice thing about it was now he could be with his former love the way he had always wanted to and maybe even live is life out with her peacefully this time, instead of another tragic ending that he couldn't bear. Elizabeth stirs next to him and breaks him out of his thoughts once more. She moans as she stretches under the covers and reaches out for his heat that she is missing now.

"Meliodas?" Her voice sounds tiny and a bit groggy with sleep as she calls out for him. His breath catches in his throat when he hears his name and he smiles under his breath.

"Good morning Elizabeth. Did the others wake you as well?" He asks between the kisses he plants on her forehead now.

"Unfortunately, not that I mind, it was most likely time to wake up." She yawns and rolls over to reach for his waist with her arms. She snuggles her face into his stomach and lets out a sigh of happiness as he rubs her back.

"Well I'll go check on what they are doing I guess." He yawns back in reply and rolls out of bed gently, trying not to disturb his princess. Curious as to what had everyone in such a kafuffle he makes his way down the stairs leaving Elizabeth in their room to get ready for the day. He peeks his head from around the corner and sees them all standing around the window of the bar. Meliodas eavesdrops on his crew as he waits for Elizabeth to make her way down the stairs. He knows that the team definitely heard them last night and doesn't want her to be alone when they start teasing them, so he waits for her to come down prepared to protect her from their banter. It isn't long before she is dressed and ready for the day, so she makes her way down the stairs and next to Meliodas side once again.

"Good morning everyone. What is going on?" Elizabeth chirps behind Meliodas and almost causes him to jump out of his skin.

"You scared me Ellie!" He chuckles as he grabs her hand and squeezes. His eyes light up when he notices that for once she isn't wearing her mask and wonders if she had meant to leave it upstairs, but never brings it to her attention.

"Good morning princess." King floats up and kisses the back of Elizabeth's hand, then quickly dodges a swipe from his commanding officer.

"There seems to be some rather odd individuals standing outside the tavern this morning captain. We had all noticed it when we came down for breakfast, but we didn't want to disturb you and the princess from your sleep. Also, we weren't sure if you were all done with last night's undertakings." King chuckles beneath his breath waiting to see how Meliodas will react when he is faced with the fact that everyone could hear him and Elizabeth in the privacy of their room, or what they thought had been private at least. Elizabeth's face was a shade of red no one had ever knew existed and Meliodas had a grin that seemed to never end.

"Well thanks for keeping us in your thoughts, I hope we didn't keep you guys up all night. Now let's have a look at these men you saw." Meliodas clucks as he makes his way over to the window, his messy bedhead bouncing as he walks. He lifts the curtains back and draws a quick sharp breath in.

"Well crap, I guess we don't have much of a choice now do we sins? They followed us this far out huh? Trying to start another war already King Baltra?" Meliodas says between gritted teeth and Elizabeth's smiling face quickly changes to a frown.

"Let's not be rude, we should go greet our guests." Merlin grins as she takes a step towards Meliodas.

"You heard her guys…. let's do this." Meliodas says as he clenches his fists and walks over to the tavern door.

Stepping out onto the back of the giant pig, he lets out a sharp whistle and the four men below lift their heads towards his direction.

"Took you long enough to find us Dreyfus. Your little boys not enough for us huh? Is that why Baltra sent you on this goose chase?" Meliodas chuckles as he berates the burly man.

"Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins…. why don't you come down here and I will show you why it is the king sent me after you?" Dreyfus grins back at the tiny blonde boy, a darkness glowing inside his red and beady eyes.

"I can only assume he sent you to kill me and if that's the case than why do you think I'd come down there?" Meliodas grins in reply.

"Because if you don't," Dreyfus sighs, "I'll kill the villagers of Camelot and I'm sure your little king here wouldn't want that. Who knows, maybe he'd be mad enough to start another war between Liones and Camelot." Dreyfus shrugs. Meliodas can feel Aurthur tense as he receives the holy knight's bitter words and holds his arm out in front of him to stop his feet from taking control of his body.

"Ok then Dreyfus. I see I have no choice." Meliodas grabs the hilt of his blade and jumps from the beasts back, landing in front of the men below. Dreyfus steps forward and grabs his sword from his waist, taking his stance in front of Meliodas. They stare at each other for a while and a sense of reluctance can be felt to everyone there including themselves until Meliodas breaks the silence.

"Let do this." He frowns and his eyebrows furrow in determination. Determination to fight and to win.


	11. He's a what now?

Soooooooo somethings about this chapter (and I know I hardly do these before this chapter thing so this is exciting!) I just want to say sorry it took so long. I'm not very good at fight scenes, I'm more into romance fun happiness and laughter. But here it is anyways I hope you all enjoy and thanks for being patient. I have a very busy life with a job and a disease that makes life a little hectic some days (I have UC; Ulcerative Colitis. So I have treatments and things I have to go to) But anyways I also made a reference to the original show. Dreyfus still killed his brother and Meliodas is still a demon who destroys towns LOL. ENJOY!

* * *

Meliodas unsheathes his sword first, however Dreyfus is faster and already has Meliodas pinned to the outside wall of the tavern with his blade against the man's neck. Everyone watches in shock as the holy knights speed was something no one had expected. Even his own son hadn't seen his father's powers first hand and couldn't believe he was the same man he had known since he was just a boy.

"I shouldn't have expected anything less from a grand master holy knight, eh Dreyfus? So you did become one of Baltra's puppets after all. When did that happen? Was it after you slaughtered your brother to gain his power, well you better hope the king never finds out or I don't think he'd be very keen on making you his successor don't you agree? What do you hope to gain from all this stupidity, you dumbass? Do you honestly think you are going to become king if you act like his little lap dog long enough? Doing all of his dirty work for him?" Meliodas rambles on as he watches the knights face twist with guilt and anger.

"Shut your mouth you impudent fool, you should be focusing on me and worrying about your death!" Dreyfus removes the sword for just a second to strike a blow, which happens to be a mistake seeing as how Meliodas manages to break free in that instance and land a blow of his own from behind the knight. Dreyfus staggers to his knees and pants a bit before getting back up.

"Clever, you were monologging on purpose. Hoping I would lose my composure and make a mistake. Seems you were right, but I am still a holy knight and I have powers you do not possess!" Dreyfus chuckles and Meliodas clucks his teeth together while tilting his head in disappointment.

"O Dreyfus…I know you know that isn't true. You have seen it, don't you remember? What happens when you corner me? You have experienced it first hand in Camelot…" Meliodas hangs his head as he speaks, an ominous aura spilling from his body. "What happens when you mess with a demon prince and back him into a corner….that's why you have nothing on me….isn't that right? Your terrified…I can see you shaking you won't lay a hand on me…and you know it!" Meliodas snaps his gaze up at the knight and rushes him. Everyone is shocked once again to hear that Meliodas confessed to being a demon. Elizabeth can feel tears forming in her sapphire eyes and she places her uncovered face into her hands, hoping to hide her tears from the others. Aurthur is just as confused and his body trembles with confusion and anger.

'What happened to my kingdom sir Meliodas, and why haven't you told any of us that you were a demon kings son? You bastard, I knew you weren't to be trusted.' Aurthur turns his head so his gaze won't be on his so called friend any longer. Instead his stare falls on Elizabeth now who can be seen with tears falling from her cheeks. He places a hand on her shoulder and whispers into her ear.

"Are you ok Princess?" His voice snaps her attention to his intensive look and she gawks back in confusion.

'Am I ok?' She thinks to herself ' Of course I'm not ok….I slept with him I slept with a demon! And not just a demon….but a demon prince! I knew there was something I couldn't trust about him. I knew Veronica was right! Why don't I ever listen!?' Her thoughts ringing in her ears is too much for her to take and she turns to run into the forest behind the group.

"Wait Princess come back!" Aurthur's voice is full of panic as he runs after her, but it isn't long before he loses her in the thicket and can't see her anymore. His throat closes up and he can't swallow this feeling of disgust as he realizes she's lost by herself in the woods.

'Shit what are we going to do now?' Aurthur panics and makes his way back to the group. He isn't pleased about the thought that creeps into his head now, but he worries for Meliodas regardless and hurries back to the fight. 'I have to tell him, the princess is gone.' He tries to swallow another lump in his throat as he pictures how his captain will handle the news, but Meliodas is already aware of the situation. He heard the commotion during his fight and Dreyfus got the upper hand on him for just a second while the princess ran out on him. 'Elizabeth, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you wouldn't understand.' Meliodas bitterly thinks and his anger fuels the fight to win. He catches Dreyfus off guard finally and strikes him through the chest. He steps closer to the now wounded soldier and pulls his sword from the man's breast.

"Look Dreyfus, I don't want to kill you. I'm not a fan of killing needlessly, especially if I have had to fight alongside that person at some point. You see, I'd like to think that if you had my back once you'll back me up all the time if I need you. But right now I see we don't think the same and I have more important things to do than to waste my time fighting you. So you better just tuck your tails and run for now, but if I have to I will kill you. To keep her safe, I will kill whoever I need, friend or not. I'd even kill her own father. I know she would hate me for it, but if he was putting her in harms way than I would end his life and at least then she would be safe. So let's wrap this silly fight up because she needs me right now and I intend to be there for her, always." Meliodas spits his words bitter fully and he grips his sword tighter as the dark aura finally takes over his body and dark marks form around his right eye. He charges Dreyfus once again, determined to bring this battle to an end.

Elizabeth runs faster and faster, putting as much distance as she can between her and Meliodas. Tears fall to the ground while she runs and they cloud her vision, making it harder to see. She rubs her eyes, trying to clear the annoying tears from her eyes and screams her thoughts in her head.

'I shouldn't have ever trusted him! Everything I know is a lie! He's a liar, he's a monster!' Her thoughts distract her and she misses avoiding a branch that has fallen from one of the many trees. Tripping on it, she hits her head on the ground below and blacks out. No one around to come to her aid now, she lies there in the forest, lost and alone.

Meliodas stands alone and sighs as he sheaths his weapon once again. Dreyfus lay unconscious next to him and Griamore, his son, rushes to his side.

"Father please speak to me or open your eyes! You monster Meliodas, if my father is dead I swear." Griamore's thoughts are cut short as Meliodas speaks.

"You swear what Griamore? You'll avenge your father's death? You can't even take on Diane, have you forgotten? Well if that's the case let me swear to you that what I said to your father is very true. If you get in my way, I'll kill you too." Meliodas glares at him as he talks.

"Also tell Baltra, sending his little pets to clean his messes isn't going to work, he will just have to be patient and wait for us to get there. When that happens, you can bet we will be ready for war. So I hope you'll be ready too." Meliodas holds his hand out to help Griamore lift his father off the ground, but it's pushed aside by a pompous Gilthunder who helps his comrade up off the ground and barks at Howzer to stop "Ogling" Diane and move out to Liones, Meliodas's message etched into their conscious as the flee.

Meliodas sighs again and looks towards his crew who are all (except Merlin of course) staring with gaping holes for mouths in disbelief.

"Well if you guys don't mind, I don't have time to stand here and discuss what just happened. So which one of you will help me go find Elizabeth?" His eyebrows furrowed above his fastened eyes while he pinches the bridge of his nose. "At this rate we are never going to make it to Liones damn it." 'I love her sure, but sometimes she can be such a hassle.' This thought he keeps to himself, not wanting the others to hear it and he peeks out of one uncovered eye to look at his "Friends".

"Well? Is no one going to help me than?" He says with gritted teeth.

"You'll forgive them if they don't trust you very much right now. It was hard for me at first to swallow too, remember?" Merlin grins as she approaches her captain.

"Thanks Merlin. Let's go find her. And I expect all of you to be here and working when we return!" He says in a very annoyed but still uplifting tone.

Meliodas walks into the forest with his hands buried deep in his pockets, with Merlin trailing behind and the other sins go back inside to start the day. Greeting any costumers who might show up, even if the bar didn't look very ready to serve people with all the blood stained walls and grass.

"Meliodas." Merlin grips his shoulder and stops his feet from moving.

"Yea." He murmurs already knowing what Merlin has to say. "It's not going to be easy I know, I should have told her sooner. I almost did last night when we slept together, but she was just so naive and she drives me crazy. I can handle being a demon and losing control time to time, but I still don't know what to do when it comes to her. I know it sounds stupid and I know that you and Diane would probably be a much better and easier choice. You too would always understand and be supportive, but for some reason, she is the only person who I feel comfortable with. Even if she doesn't understand, I want to help her and I wish she wouldn't be so afraid. I told her she wouldn't get it, but she insisted on helping me. She begged me to be with her. I shouldn't have taken that from her, but I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. I felt safe." He laments while Merlin let's her grasp on his shoulder loosen.

"We will find her, and I'm sure you'll make her see. She's very attached to you and I'm sure she isn't the kind of girl to let things get the better of her." Merlin smiles, a real sincere smile which Meliodas has only witnessed a handful of times. He can't help but smile with her now and nod in agreement. Eventually they stumble upon an unconscious Elizabeth and Meliodas swoops her up bridal style with a blinding speed. Holding her to his chest he rests his forehead on hers and gently squeezes her closer to himself.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." He whispers into her face and kisses her gently on the head. He makes his way back with merlin and the princess and hopes that when she wakes he can clear everything up once and for all.


	12. Laid Up

Meliodas sighs once more, the day seemed to keep going all wrong and wasn't getting any better like he hoped. He had fought and almost killed one of the holy knights who he also revered as a good friend, let slip his deepest secrets to keep Dreyfus from doing anything stupid causing the princess to flee from him, and to wrap it all up she had fallen in the forest and hit her head pretty badly. Though she wasn't bleeding, she had a pretty good sized whelp on the top of her head that hurt whenever she touched it. To make matters worse for him, when they returned to the tavern she would no longer make eye contact with him when they were alone anymore, or when they weren't for that matter. She feared him and he hated himself for making it so. If only he had told her sooner, maybe she wouldn't have ran from him, and maybe she would have been spared from the nasty bruise forming on her head. She stayed in bed most of the day, nursing herself back to health. Meliodas forced her to stay in the bedroom, fearing she might have a concussion and not wanting her to move around too much and possibly make matters worse. He also advised her not to go to sleep or she may not wake up and though she wasn't too happy about trusting anything he said anymore, she obliged regardless. Occasionally he would come to check on her and ask her if she needed anything. Walking into the room once again to ask if she was ready to head back to Liones, Meliodas sets a glass of water next to the princess and leans over the bed to get a good look at her. She flinches at first, but turns to face him finally and let him look into her eyes to check on her state of health, making sure her pupils are properly dilating and that she really is ok. He still cared deeply for her and the thought of her being in any real danger wasn't anything he was ready to confront since he just opened himself up to her. He was determined to make this relationship last and keeping her safe was all he was concerned with anymore, even if she wasn't very happy with him. That wasn't something that was going to stop him from showing her how much she meant to him.

"Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth finally speaks almost startling Meliodas who isn't prepared to have a conversation with her just yet. He kept thinking maybe she was too upset with him to talk about it and never really considered that she might not have been able to find anything to say. She kept trying to muster up her courage to confront him about what had happened earlier and finally found it when she realized that Meliodas hadn't left her side since he returned with her in the bar. She sits there on the bed as he examines her face, looking for any signs of danger or concern and lifts his gaze to meet hers, showing her she has his attention now.

"Hmm?" He mumbles as he continues checking her face for any other cuts or bruises he might have missed. Elizabeth could swear she saw his tongue hanging out from the side of his mouth for a second and tries not to giggle as she remembers the shocking things that he said earlier.

'I can't believe he is the same person.' Elizabeth thinks to herself before speaking again.

"Well, I wondered, why….why you haven't told me about being a demon and why we haven't left for Liones yet." Elizabeth avoids his gaze, not wanting to let her insecure feeling take ahold and cause her to start crying.

"Well that's actually why I came up here just now. Do you feel ready to go back yet? Also I told you before Elizabeth, I feel so comfortable with you sometimes that I feel no need to tell you things that no longer matter. When I'm with you, all that is important is here and now. It may not make a whole lot of sense, but I didn't tell you, because to me it isn't important. It's a part of me I'd rather not remember….so I don't. Being a demon hasn't been a positive influence in my life, so instead I focus on just being myself. Even if that means being an immature pervert sometimes." He chuckles as he grabs a pajama covered breast that was currently staring him in the face, to tempting to ignore. Elizabeth gasps and covers her blood filled face with her hands.

"Sir Meliodas, I understand, but I want to know more about you, all of you….and honestly it just feels like you didn't trust me enough to tell me, that's all." Elizabeth sighs before laying down onto the bed beneath her.

"Well you did run when you found out didn't you?" His lips pucker when he speaks and his heart feels like it's stuck in a vice. He didn't like to think of her running away from him. All he wanted was for her to stay by his side, no matter what he had to do to make it happen. Elizabeth frowns, feeling ashamed of herself. There was nothing she could say that would convince him she wasn't still afraid, because honestly she didn't feel she could even convince herself.

"I'm sorry that was my reaction, I just felt betrayed. I was hurt and scared. You can understand that can't you?" Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder urging him to look at her. He stands to his feet and skootches her over on the bed to lie down next to her. Side by side now, their eyes meet and he can see the heavy bags that were developing underneath them.

"It's been a long day, if you promise not to runaway can I trust you to take a nap while I pack up the sins to leave? I don't think you have a concussion, so it's alright if you want to go to sleep, ok?" He brushes her hair off of her cheek as he speaks into her face.

"I promise, I won't run again, but please don't keep secrets from me anymore Sir Meliodas, ok? How else am I going to trust you if you won't trust me?" She stared back at him with a longingness. At first he didn't respond. Instead he leaned his face forward and met her lips with his in a tender kiss. They laid there together, kissing for what seemed to be a lifetime until he finally broke away from her embrace and kissed her injured head.

"I'll be back soon to check on you soon, ok?" He whispered to her, but she was already sound asleep. He grabs one of their night stands to raise himself off the bed and accidentally knocks her mask, that had been placed there the night before, to the floor. He looks down at the garment that had fallen before his feet with sad filled eyes and picks it up. Taking the time to actually inspect it he runs his fingers along the curves and edges. He never focused much on it before because not only did it not interest him, but he couldn't stand the thought of hiding anything as beautiful as Elizabeth's flawless face. However, looking at it now he finally notices just how much it must mean to her.

'Maybe it was a birthday gift? Looks rather expensive.' He thinks to himself as he continues to trace the edge of the mask. It was silver, like her hair, but it had more of a metallic shimmer to it. It gives him the creeps for a bit when he notices it is similar to the masks the doctors used during the plague, but it was decorated so beautifully that the thought went away just as soon as it came. There were different sized rubies and sapphires, some of which lined the holes of the eyes, while others lined the mask itself. He flipped it over to look at the inside and saw it was a black velvet, made to hug the inside of her face.

'A custom fit? That's a bit of money too. It must have been a gift, but then again she is a princess. Of course Baltra wouldn't give his daughters anything but the finest. It's why I respect him as a father, but as a man…..he is a bit of a coward.' The last thought made Meliodas grin as he places her façade back down on the table next to him and makes his way over to the door of their room. Opening it he leaves her alone in the bed, deep in her sleep, and closes it behind him as he turns to walk down the stairs.

'Now I have to go explain all this crap to the sins? Man what a waste of time. Sometimes I feel it's my loud ass mouth is the curse.' He chuckles at his humor. 'At least my wittiness isn't a curse, though I'm sure some may not agree.'

As he enters the domain of the bar, he can hear the sins all bickering back and forth. Normally if the bar had been busy it would have bothered him, because it was their job to serve the costumers and make them happy with light conversation instead of their senseless arguments, but today the bar was unusually quiet.

'Probably from that lovely interruption from Dreyfus.' Meliodas pouts to himself. "Shit like fights always ruins productivity." He groans out loud now and his crew turns to face their captain.

"It's probably from all the blood everywhere….you really made a mess out of Dreyfus earlier." Diane chirps with happiness, excited to see Meliodas again, though just as anxious due to his earlier confession about being a demon. Meliodas senses her discomfort and shoots her a mischievous toothy grin. One that makes her heart skips faster with fear and she quickly ducks behind Merlin who sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You all are so ridiculous. The captain is obviously just as upset as you are about all of this, so stop pussy footing already and apologize for your ignorance. Being a demon doesn't automatically mean he is going to devour us or something. Didn't they say the same about you once Diane? That Giants, what was it? O yes! Giants eat children who wander into their forests in the dark of the night?" Merlin shoots Diane her own toothy grin and her words make Diane's heart sink into her stomach. She feels like she could puke with anger and her head drops low, starring at the ground. She thought about how she couldn't feel any guiltier than this and hated herself for being so childish and naïve.

"I….I'm sorry Meliodas." Diane whispers which causes Meliodas to walk toward the shrunken giant girl, placing his hand on her shoulder. He hadn't heard her use his name in a long time and hearing it now assures him she was being sincere.

"It's ok Diane." He smiles as he lifts her head with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "I just hope you know that you are all my comrades, and my friends are what's important to me. Do you know what you do with important things?" His eyebrows cocked like the typically did whenever he asked a question and she wipes away her tears that were forming as she shakes her head no.

"You keep them safe of course!" He grins now and his grin seems to be infectious as Diane begins to smile back. The other sins stood silent, still suspicious of some sort of dishonesty to his words.

"Ok cap'n but why do you get to keep secrets huh? What about the rest of us? Why don't you tell us why you never mentioned it before?" Ban snaps, not as skilled in the art of hiding his feelings.

"I too would like to know why the captain has never told us about being a demon." Gowther spoke now too, spooking everyone a bit as they had totally forgotten him. It was hard not to when he was always so quiet. Only speaking when he felt it necessary.

'What a freak.' Diane thought alone, hoping no one could read her thoughts.

"Look guys, honestly I didn't find it important. Like I told Elizabeth, it's not something I'm very excited about myself, so instead of focusing on it, I just try not to. I'm more concerned with what is happening now and you should be too. Don't you want to release Liones from it oppression? Or would you rather waste time on contemplating my existence?" Meliodas murmurs as he blows strands of hair that hang in his face.

"Only you could be so nonchalant about over throwing the kingdom and being a demon captain. But you are right. We need to get to Liones Now that everyone is finally here, there is no reason to hang around here anymore." King sighs. Meliodas beams up at King. If anyone could convince the others Meliodas is a nice guy it was him and hearing his fairy follower back him up was all Meliodas could hope for. He grabs the floating fairy and gives him a noogie that left his head smoking with friction.

"Ow Ow Ow!" King rubs his sore head with his tiny hands as his eyes water profusely from the pain.

"Well guys? How about it? Are we ready to go help Liones?" Meliodas cheers his followers on and puts an arm around a cowering Escanor. Escanor looks like he was about to piss himself, but Meliodas has total faith in him which makes Escanor feel a bit ashamed of himself for doubting such an amazing man and in the blink of an eye his whole demeanor changes. Escanor can feel the faith Meliodas has in him and he too feels that same confidence now.

"Yes! Let's go to Liones! Let's help those poor people free themselves from their oppressive king!" Escanor cheers back and throws his arm around Meliodas in return.

"Cool! Let's waste no time then! Sins gets your asses in gear, get ready and let's get moving!" As Meliodas gives his command the bar starts to shake once more and makes it's towards the kingdom of Liones once again.


	13. Will You

Making their way back to the kingdom seemed to take them longer now than it did when they left for Camelot, but Meliodas didn't mind because it was one more night he could spend next to Elizabeth before they prepared to confront the king about all the decrees they thought were made unjustly. He settled down in bed next to her and brushed the hair away from her eyes that were still closed shut. He could hear her snores and each one felt more relaxing to him than the other. Nuzzling his face into her hair, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Elizabeth are you awake?" He whispered into her ear and she giggled as softly as she could without being detected, but it didn't work and grinning the whole time he began to relentlessly tickle her for trying to trick him.

"Shhh silly, you'll wake everyone up!" He smiled, relieved she wasn't upset with him anymore and she turned to face him cupping his cheeks in her hands. He closed his eyes, the feeling of her skin against him made him sigh again and his smile widen.

"Sir Meliodas, can I tell you a secret?" Elizabeth wasn't really acting herself now and his eyes opened to look at hers with confusion. She was still a little apprehensive towards him, but being left alone awhile gave her a chance to think about how she felt. She came to her own conclusion that the reason she was so hurt earlier must have meant one thing. That she was in love, undoubtedly. She finally understood what her father meant earlier. That the more she worried and concerned herself with Meliodas, she would unwillingly fall in love with him. Her breath was getting heavier thinking of all the things she wanted to say to him now, but she wasn't sure how. Meliodas eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her, waiting for her to speak her mind.

"What is it Eli?" He cupped her cheek now and looked at her with a focus that seemed to show her that he was going to give her his full attention no matter what she had to say. She felt like she could give him any silly answer and he would take it as the most serious conversation he had ever heard. It made her blush to think that he cared that much for her and she took her hands from his face to cover hers.

"I….I…" She couldn't say it, but she felt she had to, she had to show him what he meant to her. She had hurt him so much earlier when she ran and she felt so ashamed. What could she say to make up for that? She could only think of one thing that felt like a good response.

"I love you!" She shouted and he smiles faded as a look of shock replaced it.

"Elizabeth…." He felt a lump in his throat threatening to shut him up, but he swallowed hard and forced his hand behind her head. His lips crash down onto hers and he lets a tear escape his eyes which are shut as tight as they could close. 'Damnit don't cry you look like an ass!' He mentally screams, but her words ring louder than his in his head right now and they keep on playing over and over. 'I love you! I love you! I love you!' 'Me? Why me? Who cares! She loves me!' He fought with himself trying to collect his thoughts and find something to say that could compete with that. Eventually the feeling of her warm lips pulled him back to what was happening in the small dark room between them and his thoughts cleared. He thought of something to say and pulled away from the kiss again, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Elizabeth, if you really mean that, and I know this is a lot to ask considering you and I haven't been together for very long, but Elizabeth after all of this is over and we make Liones a better kingdom, will you live with me there as my wife?"


	14. Resolution

So before we begin this chapter I would just like to say I'm sorry they are getting short, but it is only because I'm comming closr to the end of this fic (finally, not that I didn't enjoy it, but it has been time consumming and I have other Melizabeth fic ideas so I want to be done with this one soon) Anyways, they are getting shorter though becuase I don't want to finish it just yet and also I want to take time to think about the next chapters and how I'm going to end it, that being said enjoy chapter 14!

* * *

Elizabeth stared at Meliodas's emerald eyes with her mouth agape. His words which were soft and sweet manifested tears in Elizabeth's unmasked, flawless, sapphire eyes. She couldn't speak as she desperately choked for air, unable to breath, caught in a trance. She greatly wanted to answer him as he starred back at her, eyes furrowing with worry that he shouldn't have said what he did and now averts his gaze looking mournful. Deciding a hug is the best remedy for his state of mind, Elizabeth stretches her arms out towards him and wraps herself around his waist. He gasps lightly and turns his head to look at her, but her face is buried into his chest. She finally finds her voice at last and whispers into him, making his torso hum with her reply.

"I don't want to get in the way of your resolution Sir Meliodas, but if you do make the kingdom better than what you claim it to be, than yes, I will marry you." Her voice shakes as she speaks softly and slow. Meliodas takes in a sharp breath and throws his arms around her, burying his face into her neck surrounded by her long silver hair.

"I guess we should get back to liones as soon as possible, then I can make an honest woman of you." He smirks into her skin as he grabs a handful of her rear end and her face changes color once more. She pushes herself away from her as he continues to tease and smile. But as soon as they start to have fun and laugh together once more, the door opens and Gowthers face pokes out from behind it.

"Captain, it seems the giant pig you nurtured from birth has come to a halt. Does this mean we have arrived at Liones? Wat should we do?" Gowthers head cocks as he interrogates his commander. Meliodas sighs in disappointment as he releases Elizabeth from his grip. He walks away from her toward the door and swings it open.

"Look Gowther next time fucking knock." He hisses out, shocking Elizabeth with his sudden change of mood. He notices her alteration in attitude and shoots her a warm filled smile mouthing "I love you." at her, showing her he isn't upset with her in the slightest, but irritated with Gowther. She relaxes and gets off the bed to rush to his side and down the stairs, meeting the other sins in the bar below.

"Ok sins, it's time to get serious! Tonight will be the night we change Liones for good. So who is with me?" Meliodas shouts lifting a finger towards the sky, getting his comrades pumped for the raid to come. Elizabeth takes her mask out from her pockets, putting it there before leaving the safety of the room upstairs. She looks upon it, frowning as she secures it to her face. She secretly hopes this will be the last time she will have to put it on, praying Meliodas will live up to his claims and finally lift the laws oppressing her and her people.


	15. Shoc king

The time had come, they had reached the capital and all that was left to do now was bust down Baltra's door and confront him once and for all. However, looking at the gates surrounded by the king's men was a little intimidating, even if they did have a giant, wizard, fairy king, thief and demon prince on their side. Meliodas stood next to Elizabeth whose mask was seated on the bridge of her nose now. He looks up at her frowning and grips her hand close to his.

"It will be ok Elizabeth, this will be the last time you'll have to wear that, I promise." He smiles up at her making her heart feel a bit lighter in her chest now and she smiles back, nodding her head. The sins approach the gate and are stopped by three of Liones finest holy knights. The same knights Meliodas had sent home with their tails between their legs days earlier.

"O look, Baltra's musketeers come to greet us again do they?" Meliodas teases as he claps his hands together, giving them a warm and friendly round of applause.

"The King wishes to speak to you personally. He'd like to keep his town in one piece." Dreyfus speaks bitterly when he addresses the small blonde.

"Well he didn't really give Camelot any fairness like this, but I honestly can't say I enjoy unnecessary confrontation." Meliodas sighs as he steps towards the men and follows them into the kingdom with this sins close behind. He can hear whispers amongst his crew and he shots each one a look that seems to say "Quiet!" Making their way into the castle, Elizabeth starts to sense a strange feeling from within and can swear she is about to start sweating. She isn't sure exactly what is wrong, it wasn't that she felt sick, but something was very off at the moment.

'Maybe it has something to do with being back home after running away. I'm really anxious to see what daddy is going to have to say. He has to be furious, I mean I made him look like a fool. I do love my father, but I know what he is doing doesn't feel right to me and I hope he understands why I feel this way. Oh what am I going to do!?' Her thoughts fill her head as her skin starts to glisten and worry crosses over her brow, causing Meliodas to glance over her and ask her what is wrong.

"I'm not sure. I'm ok though, please don't worry." She responds, gripping his hand and pulling him a bit closer. He stumbles a bit from the unexpected contact and regains his balance as soon as he loses it. He looks up at her and smiles, squeezing her hand in return before whispering, "It'll be ok Eli."

They reach the kings throne room at last and one by one they stagger into place before his majesty. Elizabeth can see her father in his chair reading a bunch of scrolls, the usual daily work for his highness, and begins to tremble from the sight of him. Meliodas keeps his attention on her from the corner of his eye, worrying there really is something wrong with her and she is just not being honest with him, but his attention is pulled away when Baltra rises and calls for the sins to approach his throne. Meliodas doesn't hesitate and steps forward without letting go of Elizabeth's hand.

"Baltra, I know you are aware of the reason we are all here today, so please don't play dumb with me." Meliodas grins as Baltra leaves his pedestal and approaches the sins with his hands folded within his robes.

"Ah yes, you want me to lift my "oppression" from my people so that they may feel closer once again? Look around you son! My people are as close as they have ever been!" Baltra beams as he raises a hand for Meliodas to look upon the window and down on the townsfolk.

"You say they are close, but do you really know what happens when the lights go out? People are starving Baltra, because of these stupid masks! I never knew how important our expressions were until you made it clear we weren't to have any. That's why no one is happy around here! And why you keep having these stupid festivals to keep everyone's spirits high. No one agrees with you about this, and you know that Baltra. So just say it! Tell them they can be themselves! Tell them to take them off! Look at your daughter! Even she can't stand them! She ran away with a criminal just to feel validated because her own father won't listen to what she has to say! What man does that to his own child! You're a coward Baltra! Your brother isn't even alive anymore because you slaughtered him, but you still fear some part of him so much that you're oppressing a whole town! You need to man up and cut it out!" Meliodas barks over and over as the king walks closer to the renegade and his daughter whose grip tightens on Meliodas arm as her father draws near, terrified of the repercussions to come. It's visible now to everyone around her that something isn't right and all the sins start to join in and help her.

"Elizabeth? You are so pale are you ok? I'll go find you some water." Diane chirps before turning to find a piture and glass on a table nearby.

"Yea she's right girlie you don't look so good." Ban sings out and is quickly jabbed in the ribcage by Meliodas who then places a chair behind the princess and sits her down.

"I told you I knew something was wrong! Are you ok Eli?" He caudles her as his brows furrow and voice starts to sound a bit more sensitive. Baltra stiffens when he sees how the two react to one another and becomes furious with this display of affection. Elizabeth can sense her face getting hotter as her father speaks angrily.

"You have no right to lecture me Meliodas. I know who you are and what you have done, and I can't say you and I are much different. As for my daughter, you have no idea the kind of girl she is. I raised her for years and everything she has become is due to her upbringing. I made her the woman she is today. You can never convince her to disgrace me." Baltra's voice becoming more and more anguished as he watches Elizabeth's face getting paler. Elizabeth tries to fan her boiling skin, but can't stop the heat. She realizes her mask is the cause of the problems and a lump forms in her throat when she understands what has to be done to stop the heat. She slowly lifts her arms away from Meliodas who was holding her hands in his and Meliodas quickly turns his head in her direction.

"Elizabeth?" He calls out as she unties the veil from her head and drops it to the floor. Baltra stops dead in his tracks and his eyes widen as he watches his own daughter defy him in his home. She gazes into her father's eyes, tears swelling inside her own and grabs hold of Meliodas hands once more, but even though the mask is lying on the floor she still feels as hot as ever and the pressure of her father's eyes is too much.

"ELIZABETH!" Meliodas cries as she faints into his arms. Her father watches with fear and anger as the sin runs his hand over her face and begs her to open her eyes.

"Stop touching her! Get away from my daughter!" Baltra's feet find momentum again and he races over to Meliodas who holds Elizabeth in his arms. The sins rush towards Baltra before he can reach the man, ready to stop him with any means necessary, but Meliodas places Elizabeth on the floor and jumps to his feet. He's places himself between the sins and Baltra in a flash, holding his sword against the king's throat and a hand out to his comrades. The holy knights placed all over the room grab their swords and run towards the chaos ready to kill Meliodas for their king, but Meliodas pushes his blade deeper into Baltra's neck and the knights all slow their pace as blood drips down his blade.

"Any of you come any closer and I'll cut his goddamn head off! And you!" Meliodas eyes snap towards the king turning his focus onto him before speaking. "What the fuck is wrong with you! Stop it! Don't you see there is something wrong with your fucking daughter!? Even now you are trying to pick a fucking fight while she lies on your carpeting in trouble! She needs a nurse! I know you have ten in this goddamn room alone! Get one of them!" Meliodas glares as he shouts his words angrily into the kings face. Baltra's eyes never soften as he stares at Meliodas with horror. He lifts a hand towards one of his maids who runs to find a nurse close by in the hall. The woman run back in and rush to Elizabeth's side, trying to get her to open her eyes. Unsuccessful they panic and decide she'd be better in the nurse's room, so lifting her off the floor they make their way towards the exit and Meliodas motions for the Ban and Diane to follow him and the king out with the princess while the others stay in the king's room until further notice. Ban sighs in frustration while running down the halls with his captain and Baltra.

"So now I'm your prisoner Meliodas?" Baltra seethes as the sin keeps his sword firmly place on the king's neck.

"You're damn right, if I'm gunna make sure my fiancé is safe I'm gunna take her father hostage." Meliodas grins in reply as he watches Baltra face twist into a disgusted and infuriated composition.

"What did you just say?" Baltra shouts trying to fight the terribly strong man off of him, but failing as Meliodas laughs in his face.

"O right, but I have no idea the kind of girl your daughter is right?" Meliodas continues to laugh watching the king struggle in his grip while they run.

"You lie! You must have possessed her you demon!" Baltra screams down the halls still fighting the man's grip.

"No you did! You ruined her innocence and took away her imagination and freedom. Your own daughter who is now in trouble and your only thought the entire time has been my demise! Take the time to appreciate your children and your life Baltra, before someone takes them from you!" Meliodas shouts back pressing the blade deeper into his neck.

"Woah cap'n take it easy. Elizabeth still needs her father." Ban places his hand on Meliodas shoulder who's face is red with heat and anger. Meliodas loosens his grip on the man just a bit before stepping into the rooms with the nurses and Elizabeth, still passed out and gasping for air that isn't filling her lungs. Meliodas shoves Baltra into Bans arms and instinctively Ban puts the king into a choke hold. Meliodas walks into the flurry of nurses who are struggling frantically to get the princess to open her eyes and grabs Elizabeth's hand as the nurses push him away.

"Leave her be, give her space! Actually you are probably going to have to leave, the doctor is going to want to "examine" her." A nurse babbles swiftly as she forces Meliodas back. He grabs his chest with anxiousness and tries to speak, but he just watches as they close the curtains and all that can be seen is shadows of clothing being torn from her body and thrown onto the floor. Meliodas catches his breath and fights with himself to stay behind the closed sheets. Just as soon as the sheets were closed they fly open again and a man with a white coat stands inches from Meliodas with a big grin on his face.

"So, which one of you is the father!" The doctor speaks as he glances between Ban and Meliodas. Ban pushes the king forward without letting go and says, "You mean him?"

"No silly not her father, the babies father!" The doctor grabs his stomach as he laughs, not being very professional about a fainting princess and a royal hostage situation. Ban and Meliodas mouths drop as the doctor's words ring in their ears and Baltra's face grows pale and sweaty.

"You…..you had sex with my daughter!?" Baltra cries out in anger as he struggles inside Bans grip swinging his arms towards Meliodas who stands speechless. Meliodas ignored the kings disgruntled raid and pushes past the doctor who shouts for him to stay behind the curtains. He makes his way over to Elizabeth who was properly redressed by the nurses and finally came too. She sat up in the bed crying and holding her stomach with a smile on her face. Her thoughts still scattered and even more terrified now, but also calm and excited for this new life growing within her. She sees Meliodas walk towards her with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes as well and he rushes to her side before grabbing a gentle hand to hold. He looks into her eyes as he holds her soft fingers in his and places another hand on the side of her unmasked face, wet from happy crying.

"Elizabeth." He croaks out on the brink of tears before smiling and giving a deep chuckle. She looks into his eyes now and smiles softly before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Meliodas is it ok for me to be happy about this? Is this ok? I don't want to make you feel obligated or anything." Elizabeth frowns thinking about what kind of future they'd have now because of this new life. His eyes widen in shock from her words and he stands suddenly grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Elizabeth I….why would you ask anything like that! Of course it's ok! You are the one who is going to carry this child for nine months! Of course I'm ok with it! I'm not obligated at all. I expected this when we shared our bed that night. These are the kind of things you have to prepare for when you make decisions like the ones we have. Isn't this what you want?" He says sadly, his frown now becoming more visible.

"What about my father? What about Liones? What about everything we came to do here today? What will we do now?" Elizabeth's eyes forming new tears as she worries and her eyes closing shut as she tries to remember the happy things she was thinking before. Things about the baby and Meliodas and about their new life together.

"Well Baltra? What do you think? What should we do about it?" Meliodas calls from behind the curtain to the disgraced king who was still fighting Ban off of him.

"I demand you let me see my daughter without this monster restraining me any longer! That's what I say!" Baltra shouts back, still angry but with a hint of panic in his voice. Meliodas can tell that for once the king seems to be concerned for his daughter and a sickening feeling of guilt and sympathy strikes Meliodas in the chest. He pokes his head out from the curtain and nods to Ban to release him. The king shakes Ban off before running past the sheets and into the small makeshift room with the demon prince and princess. He glares at Meliodas the entire time he approaches Elizabeth and spits hurtful words under his breath. "I should kill you here while I have the chance."

"Baltra please, you couldn't lift a finger to me and furthermore I'm not looking to pick a fight with you. You may not believe me, but Elizabeth means a whole lot more to me than you could ever understand. So I'd rather not have to kill her father in front of her. Besides, what will this baby do without a grandpa around to look after them? Baltra think of your daughter for gods sake. Please. She needs you to be strong. She needs you to be here for her. She's terrified, she feels awful about defying you and she just wants you to be proud of her and to be strong for her. You could end this all for her, you know you can. All you have to say is you were wrong. All you have to do is let go of your pride." Meliodas places his hand on Baltra's shoulder as he speaks and the king resists the urge to shake it off. The touch of Meliodas hand on his shoulder feels heavy and there's a settling feeling in his stomach like a rock that won't move. A lump in his throat forms and he tries to swallow, but he can feel tears welling in his eyes now as he tries desperately to choke them back.

" My pride has nothing to do with you defiling my daughter you beast!" He says lifting his fist towards Meliodas winding up to strike the man in the face, but as his fist races towards the demons face a voice halts his movement.

"But he is right Baltra, pride can be useful in some situations, but to be a strong man you have to know when to let your pride go. Don't you think the wellbeing of your daughter and her child is a good enough reason to beg for their forgiveness." Escanor says shocking everyone in the room with his forwardness and presence.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put Escanor?" Meliodas grins realizing the help his friend is trying to provide.

"T….this is why you f….found me is It not? You knew what he struggled with the most Meliodas….after all you were friends once were you not?" Escanor raises a brow and he grins back shyly as he reverts into his usual spineless self. Meliodas smiles and turns his attention back to the king who sighs breaking the silence in the room before speaking.

"I know you sin of pride. I know what your resolve is and how Meliodas came to find you and to join his group of personal holy knights when he once protected me. You were accused of breaking your brothers arm out of spite, but in reality you had to much pride to tell them the truth, that you broke it because you were scared he would hurt you if you didn't. You were more concerned that people would find out you were a coward who hurt his own brother and you think I'm the same? Well no matter what you may say to convince me to change they just can't be altered so simply Meliodas, you know they can't be what they were." He sighs again with his head hung low towards the ground.

"Why not! What is more important to you than Elizabeth!?" Meliodas mood changes to anger once more as Baltra's words stir raw emotions around in his head.

"The safety of my people! The fact that humans are cruel and will judge others by the color of their skin or the disfigurations of their faces! Or try to use their identities for their own good! These are things we must hide and protect!" Baltra spits back in frustration, tired of saying the same lines over and again. Meliodas flinches, hurt by Baltras words before calmly lowering his voice into a whisper.

"Baltra, Elizabeth is worth protecting too. So you don't think that poverty from all the festivals is a big deal, fine, but you still have enemies…..enemies who are dangerous and would do anything to overthrow you. Remember the story I told you, the story of Danafor? How I lost everything because I was an ignorant king? It's no bedtime tale. If you don't open your eyes and see what is happening around you soon, you'll lose it all, including Elizabeth. But I have said it before that I will not let that happen! I swear I'll protect her from any danger, even if that danger is her own father. She is the strongest and bravest person I have met and because of that she deserves all the love and care a man can give. It should be you holding her hand now and telling her things will get better, but I have to do it for you and not a lot of people are going to want a king who can't even risk a silly law for his daughter's happiness or let's a demon prince hold his daughters hand while she is scared for long." Meliodas mutters low forcing Baltra to listen hard to catch his monolog. Baltra's face grows sadder and more stoic each phrase Meliodas mumbles and slowly he realizes Meliodas might have a point. He looks at his daughter with heavy eyes and steps toward her. Taking her hand in his she draws a quick breath, anxious for what he has to say.

"Elizabeth, my daughter. You are always precious to me." He says watching Meliodas step back allowing him to move closer to his offspring. "What would you have me do? Aren't you happy like this, didn't I do well by you? I raised you here in my kingdom and showered you with gifts and love. Was that not what you wanted? Why would you lie with this monster, did you want to hurt your father and make him look a fool?" Baltra's eyes glistened as he spoke with disappointment in his child.

"No father! That's not…..that's not it at all. I was hurt and confused. You kept so many things from my sister and I. I didn't know you anymore or the man I thought you were. Everything I knew was wrong and Sir Meliodas was someone who helped me understand." She responded as her father's face turned to shock.

"Elizabeth he only helped you understand his version of things!" Baltra cried back and Elizabeth stared her father in the eyes, becoming a bit more upset with him now.

"I fully understood your version when I left Liones father! I never knew there were others until I found Meliodas. Why are you being so stubborn! Why can't you just listen to anyone else's opinions and feelings! What are you afraid will happen!? That maybe your daughters will lose all respect in you and leave the house to bed with demons, baring their children afterwards!? That has already happened father! So what more do you expect from these stupid things!?" Elizabeth grabs her mask in frustration and throws it towards one of the fake walls of the room. It hits the curtains before dropping to the floor with a light thump. Baltra's tears begin to flow as his daughter words pierce his heart, causing his knees to weaken and drop himself slowly to the floor.

"I just wanted to protect my kingdom, I never thought it would turn into this. Elizabeth your father is an old fool! Please forgive me!" Baltra sobs into his hands which cover his face. Her hand reaches out to her father's shoulder and tears fall from her eyes now.

"Father it was never about hurting you, I just wanted freedom and happiness. I thought that's what you wanted for your children. I know it's what I want for mine." She says placing a hand on her stomach which causes Meliodas to slightly smile before frowning again at the sad scene unfolding before him.

"What should I do daughter, how can I make things right now? There's still so much hurt and anger, but mostly concern for you, my precious daughter." Baltra's hand reaches to caress her face and her hand gently wraps around his.

"Let's go tell Liones together. I will help you father, you won't have to be afraid anymore. Your people will understand. They have always willingly followed you." Elizabeth's face lights up as she hold her hand out for her father to grasp and she helps him to his feet, making their way back to his throne with Meliodas, Escanor and Ban following behind them, leaving the nurses and doctors to scratch their head in confusion.

"We should get the rest of the sins though….I hope nothing serious is happening right now and they are all behaving themselves….." Meliodas sighs as he walks behind his future father in law and wife. Unfortunately for him though, they were not.


	16. Free

"Knock it off! I don't want to kill you, but if you try pulling anymore shit like that I will put you in your place without hesitating!" Diane bites at Howzer who continues to tease her about her smallish figure again.

"Don't they call you a giant? There ain't anything big about ya! I like it! Wooohoo!" Howzer whistle continuing his terrorism on the poor girl who rightfully takes a swing at him but misses as he ducks and grabs her rear end. Diane jumps with shock as she goes to strike Howzer in the head this time, but a furious fairy king already has him in a choke hold while threating his life over and over again. Looking over his shoulder now, Meliodas can see Gowther being his usual infuriating self as he questions Gilthunder repeatedly about useless things that don't pertain to any of the situations around them.

"How come there is only three of you? Where did Dreyfus go to? Is he still injured from the fight day earlier?" Gowther rambles giving Gilthunder hardly enough time to answer any of the questions he spewed from his lips continuously. Rage can be seen growing on the holy knights face as he grips his sword tighter in his hands and charges the sin.

"Just shut up! How can any of the sins stand that wretched blabbing of yours for days on end! It's driving me insane and I have only had to endure it for a few seconds!" Gilthunder shouts as he swings his weapon blindly towards Gowther who dodges each blow with ease, never stopping his onslaught of enquiries. Meliodas turns his attention to another corner that a becomes very busy with activity as he hears Merlin's slanderous laughter pierce the air. He sees the mage standing arms folded next to a distraught Griamore who is stuck in a choke hold Aurthur has around him. Aurthur's voice becomes clear now as Meliodas listens closer to the banter between the two men.

"Say it! Say my mother was better than your mother! I won't let go until you do! In fact, "spoot"." Aurthur keeps his hold on Griamore, hacking a big ol loogie into one ear causing Griamore to shriek like a child and kick wildly.

"That's fucking gross! I'll kick your damn ass you sick bastard! I'll never say your mother is better!" Griamore protests still flailing within Aurthur's grasp.

"Ok you asked for it! "Spoot"." Another one of Authur's loogies makes its way into Griamore's ear and his cries of disgust grow louder. The ruckus all around Meliodas starts to give him a bit of a headache as he pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. He knew the sins could be childish because he was so immature so naturally he'd attract immature people, but he didn't realize how childish they were until they found themselves in conflict. He quietly steps forward as Elizabeth, Ban, Baltra, and Escanor all stifle their chuckles of humor and watch for his next move. Unbuckling his belt from his pants, he pulls the leather from their coils and grips an end with his fist firmly. He lifts the material into the air before spanking the ground below his feet with such tremendous force it breaks the tile below. The sound of the buckle splitting the floor below rings out over all the noise and everyone around has to quickly cover their ears, wincing and crying out from the pain of the noise ringing in their ears.

"The fuck was that for cap'n!?" Ban barks out still covering his ears in fear of another blow.

"Will you stop acting like children? This whole charade is getting rather dull." Meliodas sighs glancing off into space and cleaning out the wax in his skull with a pinkie placed inside his ear. Everyone looks around to get a better view of everything that was happening around them and soon they are all laughing at the scene. Merlin and Aurthur terrorizing Griamor, Gilthunder unbuttoning Gowther's shirt for some strange reason and a fat King sitting on top of Howzer who is still drooling at the sight of Diane, currently blushing and covering her ears with tears of shock rolling down her face as she stands bow legged and scared. Meliodas sighs again before joining in on the laughter and wiping a tear away from his right eye. He claps to get everyone's attention and they all stand brushing themselves off, all but the holy knights who look in confusion towards Baltra. He is standing alone now and steps forward to address his knights.

"Sir what do we do about these hooligans?" Griamore asks as he shudders and rubs the spit from his ears.

"Nothing son, I have made a terrible mistake and I have returned to fix the things I have wronged." Baltra says calmly, having an entirely different demeanor than the one he left them with. The men just stand with gaping mouths as he moves to his balcony and looks down on the city below.

"Tell my people to gather in the square, I have important news for them all." Baltra says through a soft smile, watching a boy in the streets bouncing a ball. The boy turned to see the king looking down upon him and he waves up at Baltra almost knocking his mask from his face and quickly rushing to replace the strings that came loose. Baltra notices his disposition and frowns, causing alarm in the boy who quickly runs off in fear now. The king sighs with remorse and turns to face everyone in the room, the three young men still standing close by and watching his every move.

"I do believe I was clear about what I said men? Now please go and spread the word for my citizens to meet me in the towns square at once." Baltra says with a greater sense of urgency and the men all nod their heads with reluctance before nodding with more vigor and rushing out of the room. He sighs once more before sitting in his throne, his daughter approaching him in his chair.

"Father? I think it's very brave of you to want to do such an honorable thing for your daughters and I want you to know I'm very grateful for everything you have ever given us." Elizabeth says as she places her hand on her father's shoulder and kisses the top of his head. She wraps her arms around him and he grips her hand with his wrinkled and calloused one. Even though they have been worn from hard work and age, his hand still feels shockingly soft against hers and nostalgia washes over Elizabeth as she sighs with happiness. A time before the masks races into her thoughts, a time when her mother was alive and the five of them traveled to big oak trees in the fields for family picnics and laughter. She smiles before letting her grip on her father lift and just as soon as his men left they return with news of the villager's progress to head to the square.

"Your highness, the people of Liones await your arrival in the center of town. Shall I escort you there?" Griamore asks as he hold his hand out for the king to take and helping him down from his throne.

"Certainly my good knight, let my daughters know to be ready as well. I'll need them for my announcement, so please see that they are properly dressed and taken care of." Baltra replies, taking Griamore's hand and stepping down from his chair.

"Are you ready Eli? You shall come to, I also have to ask that you put your mask on, just once more, but I promise it's the only time you'll have to do this again. After today I swear you'll never adorn another one of these veils and hide your soul from the world." Baltra turns to his daughter and smiles as he takes her hand.

"I trust what you say father. I always have." Elizabeth smiles back and takes his hand, following him out of the room with the horde of sins and knights staggering behind them. Meliodas pats Ban and Escanor on the back while giving them the biggest grin they have ever seen. They both of them chuckle under their breath, not used to seeing such a happy Meliodas and they both swing an arm around his shoulders walking side by side.

"I can't believe we did it without fighting…..well…. sort of?" He chuckles looking back at King who has a big black eye from Howzer elbowing him in the face while he was sitting on top of the poor guy. King grins as he gives Meliodas a thumbs up and Meliodas gives him one back. They make a quick stop at the princess quarters and Gilthunder, followed by Griamore, take their girls hands before picking them up like the beautiful brides they were.

"What is going on father? Have you requested a maid for my little Tristan?" Margret asks as she giggles from all the kisses Gilthunder plants on her face. She tries pushing him away and begs him to set her down so she can walk by herself, but his grip just tightens around her tighter and she sighs out in frustration before pouting and crossing her arms.

"Well my daughter, I have made a big decision. It has come to my attention that your sister is pregnant and it's mostly due to my ignorance that she has decided her fate. I'm not disappointed with her, so you shouldn't be either, but I know what must be done for my mistakes and you will help me make things better." Baltra replies watching his daughters each being cooed over by their men including Elizabeth whose hand was firmly gripped in Meliodas fist. Her sister notices the display of affection and both gasp.

"Eli, you slept with him!?" Veronica gasps as her hands fly to her mouth, covering the rest of her unmasked face and hiding her expression of shock from the others. Her sister nods with a big smile on her face as she watches Veronicas eyes fill with angry tears.

"I can't believe you! You shamed our father!" Veronica cries as she buries her face into Griamore's chest. Margret's eyes start to well up as well and even though it can't be seen Gilthunder sense her sorrow and gently rubs her head to comfort her. Blatra's footsteps slow before coming to a halt and he hangs his head.

"No daughter, I was selfish and my shame was my own, and your sister's decisions were her own as well. I'm the one who could not sallow my own pride, but that is where you will help me. Today with you and your sisters standing by my side. I will reveal the truth of Camelot's war and unmask your faces to my people. I hope to encourage them to do the same and to not fear each other, but to welcome each of their differences and live united. If we continue to hide ourselves from each other, then mistrust and fear will only grow stronger, and eventually may even turn into anger and hatred. As it has been said before, this is the reason we have those festivals and unfortunately we cannot keep trying to cover up the truth. Things can't be solved by sweeping them away, I have known this for a while, but until the recent actions of your sister I haven't had the courage to change anything, in fear of what my people might have to say about a cowardly king. However, I can no longer stand by afraid as my people grow tired and something must be done. So I hope that with the reveal of your faces, they may feel at ease knowing that if I feel safe with letting my daughter show their faces, they may feel safe as well." Baltra monologues as everyone watches and listens to his words. The princess both look at Elizabeth with shock and the gaze of her sisters stirs her anxiety. Meliodas reaches out to take her hand, sensing her unease. Baltra's notices the display of affection and heart sinks at the sight, but he shakes his head and continues to make his way towards the castle doors, his own anxiety forming as his thoughts race with his next decision. They all stand staring at the giant doors with an unsettling feeling falling over them, but Baltra draws a deep breath and pushes the monstrous doors apart. The sun light brightens the room and the doors open wider, and now they all draw in their own deep breaths, heading out into the courtyard and towards the town square.

Walking hand in hand within the group, Meliodas squeezes Elizabeth's fingers in his own, causing her to look at him before smiling.

"Are you ready?" He grins back at her with his emerald eyes never leaving her gaze.

"Mhm. Oh and Sir Meliodas? Thank you…for everything." Elizabeth smiles placing a hand onto her stomach and lightly rubbing tiny bump beneath her dress. His heart races as he watches her hand flutter across her stomach and he lets out his own sigh. They reach the center of the town and begin to fall into line behind the king. The princess face toward the crowd all lined up in a row with their partners standing behind them. Meliodas face grinning as he stands behind Elizabeth, never really getting to be a part of any royal announcement before and he can't help but feel excited and a little conceited. The king stepped into his place behind a large podium. Raising his hands over the crowd like he'd done during the festival, a silence cloaks the city square and all eyes turn to meet the king.

"Citizens, I have gathered you here to confess to you a sin for which I'm not proud of. As you all know my brother has passed and Camelot has been in turmoil ever since. Their loss of their King and disappearance of their prince has left them distraught and so in my arrogance I sought to protect you from not only the other kingdoms, but also each other. I have placed a decree over you that you were to wear facades upon your faces protecting your identities and scars from each other, but I see now that all I have done is made us less united. I ask you now for your forgiveness as I remove my daughter's masks as well as my own. Join me by removing your own as I do so." Baltra turns to Margret who's face tries desperately to hide the horror that rises from within her. Concern building up in her chest, she can feel fresh tears threatening to soak her cheeks below, but her father senses this unsettling feeling coming from his daughter and gives her a reassuring smile. He pulls at the fabric on her face as he removes it and holds it in the air for all the citizens to see. Gasps fall over the crowd as they watch their king put the mask into a box one of his servants holds out for him. Veronica is next and her body tenses before her father takes his place in front of her. She can see a child from where she is standing and she watches their face twist into shock and horror. The child's tears falling from her eyes and onto her dress below. Elizabeth sees this too now and her hand moves from her stomach to her heart. The king continues to removes Veronicas mask and soon the citizens become more comfortable with removing their own. Some still looking around nervously while others throw them into the air with cheers. The child Veronica and Elizabeth stare at shakes and her shoulders heave with trembling silent sobs of fear. Baltra turns to Elizabeth to remove her façade next, but Elizabeth's drops Meliodas hand while her feet pull her toward the terrified child. Meliodas reaches out for her, but quickly withdraws as he puts the picture together. He smirks, watching his pregnant princess make her way toward the kid. She kneels before her, Baltra and Meliodas as well as the others watching, and holds out her mask she removed earlier to the child.

"Only you can choose what you feel is right. If you don't feel comfortable without your mask, why don't you hold onto mine for me, ok?" Elizabeth smiles, noticing the child relaxing a bit before giving a big old tear-filled smile. The girl throws her arms around the princess and cries harder.

"Things are going to be very different aren't they princess?" The little girl asks, letting go of Elizabeth and giving her the mask to tie to the girls face as she speaks.

"Yes, but that's how we grow. There must be change for everyone to learn, otherwise we will never see the wrongs we have done and how to fix them." She pats the girls head, finishing up with the mask and giving her another hug of reassurance before returning to the stage alongside the sins, her father and her sisters. She steps to the podium and clears her throat quietly, but most of the crowd hears her and a soon the courtyard is quiet from the cheers once again.

"I know how excited you all must feel, my father wouldn't want me to admit this, but when I ran away I felt the happiest I have ever felt in a long time." Meliodas smiles when he hears Elizabeth confess to the crowd about her happiness when she left the castle and he holds back a satisfied chuckle.

"I would just like to say that this doesn't mean the kingdoms problems will be fixed overnight, and I ask you all have patience. I would also just like to thank you for the kindness and the strength you have all had these past few months, and I ask you continue to be strong and brave for your king. Things can't move on unless we do. To do this we must change and I'm so happy to see all of the people of Liones faces once again. Please continue to show us your kindness and enjoy what privileges this uplifting will bring. Unfortunately, there will not be any celebrating tonight, for we must appreciate and enjoy each other's company instead." Elizabeth's smiles as she speaks and the capital is cheering once again. Baltra places a hand on his daughter's shoulder before moving to give her a hug. She graciously accepts and gives her father the kiss on her forehead she once tried to give earlier that month before she fell into the audacious world of renegades and law breaking. All because of her blonde rebel. She turns to look at Meliodas who stands with his hands in his pockets, hair being playfully tossed by Ban and bombarded with all of the sins comments and concerns. She approaches him with her arms extended and surprises him with a hug from behind.

"Thank you Meliodas." She whispers into his ear causing shivers to run down his spine. He turns within her grasp and hugs her back before breathing her in and sighing.

"Didn't I tell you I'd find a way to make things better?" He grins with his head buried into her stomach, planting tiny kisses all over her.

"Did you plan on my pregnancy to then?" Her brows lift in shock pulling him away from her stomach with her hands placed onto his shoulders.

"Of course not, that was just a wonderful and surprising benefit of loving you." He says smiling before taking her hands and wrapping them around his neck. Getting onto his tiptoes, he plants a kiss on her lips and her eyes fly open in disbelief before gently closing, causing her to deepen the kiss and him to sigh with relief. A throat being cleared breaks their kiss and makes Meliodas sigh in frustration now.

"Sorry to ruin the moment Cap'n but I could really use a drink ya know….can we go back to your giant pig now?" Ban whines. King floats behind the unusually tall man and strikes him on the head.

"Jeez you're rude! How bout we play some games instead Captain?" King asks avoiding Bans swipes to catch the fairy boy.

"Why not both!?" Diane says catching King in her arms before squeezing him with a bone crushing hug.

"Good Idea Diane!" Meliodas smile widens before he turns to the crowd of people. "YO! It may be a little crowded, but you are all welcome to come get some drinks at the boar hat tonight! Who's in! Let's hear it!" Meliodas cheers out with the crowd who have all started jumping with joy. The cheering dies down again as the crowd starts to disperse heading towards their homes to prepare for the night.

"I calculate that we will most likely run out of drinks if we don't restock as soon as possible captain." Gowther reminds the group that despite their generosity, the boar hat isn't properly prepared for a whole town to ransack them.

"Good point Gowther….Well I guess someone will have to go out and buy it then….. nose goes!" Meliodas shouts placing his fingers to the tip of his nose and Elizabeth's. Looking around, most of the crew's noses have fingers in front of them, all except for Aurthur who is slow on the draw.

"O come on! Left out again!? Is this really my life!" He shouts disgruntled.

"Fine! I'll be back!" He shouts again before heading off with a bag of cash Meliodas throws towards him, puffing the whole way down the steps and into town.

"Ok guys, let's go back home and clean up before the horde shows up." Meliodas claps and shoos his crew off stage before turning to Elizabeth. She left his side for only a second to talk to her sisters and father. All a little shaken from current events. He walks up to the circle of blood relatives and looks up at Elizabeth, taking her hand in his.

"O Meliodas, I thought we weren't going to celebrate tonight? Why did you invite all those people? It's gunna be pack!" Elizabeth says brushing the hair from her face.

"Well you know what it's like at the bar. Partying is kind of our thing, if you want you don't have to join us Eli, I'll understand, being pregnant and all." He grins as he pats her stomach gently.

"But I was kind of hoping you'd join me for our wedding at least." He smirks again as he looks up at her. Her hands fly to her mouth before tears swell in her eyes, falling down her cheeks to the ground.

"Really?" She asks as he nods vigorously.

"Let's just hope the sins don't get out of control." Meliodas laughs before turning to her family. "Of course I hope to see all of you there too, and Baltra…..I'm sorry for not asking you properly. I never thought Elizabeth and I would end up being married, but, and I'm sure you know this about her already, she drives you crazy and you can't help falling for her." He says gripping Elizabeth's hand closer to his before smiling up at her again. Veronica and Margaret hold their breath before giving out loud awes and hugging the short blonde haired boy, rubbing his head with their cheeks and cooing. His eyes give a look of discomfort and lack of amusement before shooing the girls off of him, causing them to giggle.

"O my gosh Eli, we should look for a dress than! Daddy can we go?" The girls turn to their father with begging eyes. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before handing them a sack of gold and nodding.

"YaaaaaY!" The girls cheer grabbing the sack from their father's hands and rushing off, pulling Elizabeth behind them and into town. Baltra stands next to Meliodas watching the girls vanish into town before turning to each other.

"Well I should get back to the boar hat, we have a lot to prep for I guess." Meliodas shoves his hands deep within his pockets and steps forward. Baltra stops him from leaving with a hand on the shoulder and speaks low.

"You never asked Meliodas. You can't marry my daughter you know, let's not start another fight over this." Baltra clenches his teeth in anger, but Meliodas places a hand onto Baltra's that rests on his shoulder.

"Baltra, you try to keep me from making her my wife and it won't be a fight, it will be a bloodbath…and one dead king. Even if she hates me forever, I'd kill anyone who keeps me from her." Meliodas looks up with a grin on his face and shut eyes as he talks. Baltra removes his hand from Meliodas shoulder before raising it to strike Meliodas in the face. He simply dodges the blow however and unsheathes his sword before placing it against Blatra's throat again.

"I mean it old man. You either show up to this wedding and nod politely, or you'll be rolling over in your grave while we say "I DO", got me?" Meliodas clenches his teeth as he fights to stay in control of his rage, Baltra shuddering against the steel of his blade before nodding his head and pushing his sword away from his neck.

"Alright then, sins, let's get back to the hut." Meliodas smiles turning towards his crew and re-sheathes his weapon. Baltra watches Meliodas and the sins walk away from the stage. Baltra stands alone, with a heavy feeling in his chest. He tries to wrap his head around the day's trials, but when he sees the little girl wearing Elizabeth's mask walking home with her father's hand grasping hers, his thoughts clear and a smile forms onto his lips before sighing with content. He walks down the steps of his stage and heads towards the castle.

"I guess I should prepare for the night as well, I may not be happy about my daughter's decisions, but if she is happy, then I have no choice. I'll let you marry my daughter Meliodas."


	17. No More Nightmares

A cold breeze flowing into the room from a cracked window wakes Meliodas from his sleep. Rubbing his emerald eyes with an open fist, he yawns and turns his head to watch his wife's sleeping face silently snore as she dreams of the new child growing within her. He smiles, kissing her face, which causes her eyes to flutter open and meet his.

"Good morning my sleepy princess. How are you feeling?" Meliodas coos, rubbing her stomach with a free hand, the other one propping him up to watch her stretch and yawn.

"I'm ok, last night was rough. I dreamt the kingdom was the way it had always been before I met you." Elizabeth frowned looking down at her stomach before patting it for herself.

"That was a long time ago Eli, you don't have anything to worry about my love." Meliodas kisses her again as her frown deepens, showing she obviously feels no comfort in his words.

"I suppose you are right, after all there really is no reason to be worried about it after my late father's recent departure." She whispers now tears forming in her eyes. Meliodas expression softens as he scoops Elizabeth up into his embrace.

"Elizabeth, my love, please don't cry. The important thing is to remember how much he loved you and what he stood for. If you forget that, then your father will truly disappear from this world for good. I know you don't want that, do you?" Meliodas whispers, but the sound of his two-year old's whining to come into bed with them stops her from giving him an answer and he leans over the bed to retrieve the boy from the floor below. He returns to his wife's side and hands the child to his mother who bounces him on her knee while cooing into his face, causing belly filled giggles to burst from the boy's lips.

"It's so strange, but comforting to know he won't ever have to be burden with the weight of one of those masks." Elizabeth smiles down at her baby who mewls happily as he plays with his mother long silver hair before looking up at the mounted façade on their bedroom wall. Meliodas smiles down at the baby his wife tickles mercilessly as he holds her from behind, head resting on her shoulder.

"Meliodas?" Elizabeth's soft voice catches his attention and he sighs when he hears his name spoken so beautifully.

"Yes?" He replies cuddling into her body tighter.

"I'm so happy I met you. These past three years, even though they were fast and few, they really turned my life around. I'm not saying that I had much of a role in saving the kingdom, cuz I'm sure you would have tried to do so even without me, but I'm glad I got to be a part of it." She sighs stroking her babies face. Meliodas chuckles before kissing the top of Elizabeth's head.

"You played a big role Eli, if you hadn't been there to trust me and to believe in me, then our son wouldn't be our son, and your father wouldn't have realized what he had forgotten was truly important. He wouldn't have been able to swallow his pride if you hadn't shown him what life was really like for his daughters and citizens. You honestly did a lot, so don't sell yourself short anymore, ok?" He kisses her again before taking his son from her arms. Her free hands returning to her stomach to stroke her unborn child, a smile on her face as Meliodas watches with a grin.

"You should probably get up and do some walking around my love, the baby is ready even if you aren't you know." He chuckles as she gives him a sorrowful scowl. She decides he is right however and moves out of bed to meet him in the middle of the room, baby still tucked into her arms as she gently rocks him back and forth. He grabs her by the waist, stopping her from leaving the comfort of their room with their children and he slowly begins to move his feet to a silent rhythm within his head. He starts to hum what Elizabeth recognizes as their wedding song and fresh tears of subtle happiness and laughter fill her eyes.

"Sir Meliodas I don't think we should be dancing like this with my due date so close." Elizabeth's smile widening as he moves a bit faster.

"Why not? I can't wait to welcome our new baby into the world like we did for junior. It was a beautiful day, don't you remember?" Meliodas grins up at her sapphire eyes still brimming with tears.

"Also did you know you only use my sir name when you feel like a child? I find it adorable." He pulls her closer as he speaks and begins to continue his humming which has become louder with his footsteps moving faster.

"How could I forget the day I gave birth to him? It was scary and exciting. I never knew I could have so many emotions." She chimes in with her smile never wavering. But a sharp pain interrupts their dance and she quickly grabs her stomach. She tightens her grip on Mel, her son, and falls into Meliodas chest.

"Elizabeth?! What's wrong?" Meliodas eyes fill with panic now as he scoops her up into his arms, holding her like he did when they walked away from the alter on their wedding day. Instead of happiness now there is worry and he frantically runs his hands over her face. She's currently pale, though she was full of color seconds earlier. He lays her down on their bed, sweating and weak she lifts her hand runs it through his golden locks.

"Meliodas I told you we shouldn't have been dancing like that." She chuckles before another sharp pain shoots its way through her abdomen. She winces and hands Mel to Meliodas.

"You should find King and ask him to keep an eye on Mel, also Diane, I'm pretty sure this baby is ready now. Looks like you get what you want again Meliodas." She grins as she teases him before he leaves the room. He doesn't place a foot beyond the door until Elizabeth guarantees that she will be alright without him for a few seconds. Satisfied with her reassurance he leaves to find King and Diane. Shortly after he returns with the giant girl in toe, who is in her smaller appearance for the situation at hand.

"Elizabeth, are you ready to have another baby already! I'm so excited for you! Whatever you need just let me know! I promise to be of great help!" Diane stood with her hand saluted causing Meliodas and Elizabeth to stifle their laughter as they watched the pigtailed girl acting so serious and grown up.

"Well Diane first I'm going to need a midwife so could you please find us one in town and send Merlin up here to keep an eye on me while we wait for your return? That would be of great help." Elizabeth smiles through another wave of pain gripping the bedsheets below as she tries to hide her discomfort from her husband who is gripping onto her hand, being careful not to crush it with his panic. Diane nods vigorously before fleeing the room and sending Merlin to watch over the princess. She stands in the middle of the room, arms folded and gaze averted from the princess lower region, even though her main job was to act as the substitute midwife until Diane returned with the certified midwife. Elizabeth struggles to keep from pushing as she waits for Diane to return, but the intense pain is making it harder to concentrate and she desperately wants it all to end. Reluctantly she gives one good push which is enough to force the newborn out of her and into Meliodas patiently eager arms. He trembles a little as he catches the baby, lifting her into the air and getting a good look at the new child.

'Her?' Meliodas eyes widen as he looks at his brand new daughter, crying with hunger and wet from the womb of her mother. His eyes fill with tears he has not shed in a long time. Even when his son was born, he was excited sure, but this was his daughter. There was something precious about her and he couldn't help but cry at the sight of her. She was beautiful and perfect. Not a hair out of place and he cradled her under his chin after wrapping her in a fresh dry towel and cutting the cord that bound her to her mother. As he looked down as his daughter, feelings of joy fill his heart, but his stomach was full of understanding for Baltra. He finally knew what it was like to have something so precious he would do anything to protect her, even if it seemed extreme and ludicrous to others. His face open like a book, Elizabeth can see all of the new emotions Meliodas was feeling for the first time in a long time, and it honestly scared her. She started feeling worried for reasons she couldn't explain and she reached a hand to his shoulder before coaxing him to face her.

"It's okay Elizabeth. I'm not thinking anything your father did was justified, but I can say I understand now. I know why he did what he did, but I won't let that happen to her. As much as I want for her safety, I also want her happiness." He whispers, nuzzling his newborn closer to him as his tears fall to the floor below. Diane rushes into the room with the midwife close behind, but notices the arrived too late and her hands fly to cover her mouth with shock and awe.

"you did it! Congrats you two! She is so beautiful!" Diane stumbles on her words as she rushes them with excitement. The rest of the sins footsteps can be heard beating the stairs below their feet and all 6 five of them poke their heads around the doorframe.

"Well did she have the baby? Is it a brat or a runt?" Ban asks in his cool yet harsh tone of voice. The group stares at him in utter confusion and Gowther tilts his glasses with wonder.

"What exactly do you mean by that Ban?" Gowther asks, cleaning his glasses now.

"Ya' know is it a boy or girl?! God is it really that hard to understand?" He says with a little more frustration this time.

"It's a girl!" Elizabeth chirps holding out her arms to receive Mel which King floats safely over to his mother.

"Yes congrats you two, now if you don't mind I will find somewhere to vomit now." Merlin gags before leaving the room with a set of her own hurried footsteps racing after her and fading out with a heavy slam of the bar door followed behind them. Everyone chuckles at Merlin's disgust as they turn their heads back to the new baby who is still crying with discomfort from her hunger.

"We should let the growing family be for now, someone needs to eat and I don't think we want to be around to witness that." Escanor smiles as he watches the newborn wail. The rest of the sins nod their heads in agreement and make their way down the stairs, leaving Meliodas and Elizabeth themselves once more. Mel sitting on Elizabeth's chest starts to play with her hair once again as if nothing has changed, but his father's strong hands lift him up and place him next to her legs before retrieving his daughter from her bassinet and handing her to her mother for feeding.

"What an eventful morning it's already turned out to be, looks like it is going to be a busy day, huh Eli?" He grins before kissing her nose gently. Elizabeth begins nursing her baby and motions for Mel to come look at his new baby sister, but Mel folds his arms and shouts no before his father shoots him a look that says "Boy you listen to your mother or you are gunna find out daddies little secret real fast." This lighting a fire beneath his butt the likes he has never felt and he rushes to his mother's arm, hiding his face into the fabric of her Pjs. He shakes with terror from his father's gaze before peeking over to look at the new baby and her face pulls a smile from his heart which lights up his face. He was only two, but he knew this baby was either going to be a great friend or something to be envious of, as of yet he wasn't sure which. For now, however, she didn't seem much of a threat when daddy tussled his hair before placing a kiss on his head. He laughed from the tickles he felt in his tummy and lifted his arms out for his father to take.

"Daddy! Up!" Mel shouts and his fathers gaze softens as he lifts him from his mother's side. He shushes the boy as he nuzzles his face and gives him a big hug. He looks down on his wife again who quietly nurses their baby girl nodding off slowly with sleep threatening to take ahold of her. He leans over to give her a kiss, Mel hanging from his neck with his arms wrapped around him. He sets his son down to the floor and picks his daughter up from her mother's grasp.

"Get some sleep Elizabeth, I'll take care of everything around here princess. We'll see you when you wake up." He smiles before leaving her side, letting her rest in their big comfortable bed alone, exhausted from labor. He blows the light from the burning candle before laying his daughter in her cradle and leaving the room with Mel once again in his arms.

"And no more nightmares silly. All of that is over now, it's just you and I forever now. My princess and I your rebel. Sweet dreams my love."


End file.
